Aviones de papel
by BeckettMills
Summary: Richard en su adolescencia había sido el más popular del instituto, sin embargo nunca tuvo algo bueno en su vida, hasta que llego Katherine, pero como todo llega, también se va, luego de nueve años, el universo parece querer volver a unirlos, pero Rick se dará cuenta de que Kate tiene más secretos que antes, y hará hasta lo imposible por descubrirlos y mantenerla a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Estaba sonando el insolente despertador, aún estaba oscuro, o al menos eso era lo poco que le dejaban ver las cajas de mudanza de su habitación, tenían cinco días en Italia, pero parecían que entre más arreglaban lo poco que habían sacado, más se acumulaba el desorden, cuando desempacaban una caja, aparecía una nueva, estiro su mano tomando el reloj, apretó el pequeño botoncito que paraba la música, no, el ruido, eso no era música, era un ruido que reventaba sus tímpanos, respiro profundo mirando el techo de su nuevo departamento, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, lo había puesto a esa hora para poder hacer todo con tranquilidad, se estiro en su cama, luego se levantó y se introdujo en el baño, encendió la luz, mirándose enseguida en el espejo que se hallaba encima del lavamanos, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, no pudo evitar un bostezo, con lentitud se fue quitando su camiseta, luego sus pantalones de pijama, y seguido le acompañaron unas braguitas, se metió en la ducha, abriendo enseguida el paso del agua, reprimió un pequeño grito, por el agua tan fría, mentalmente se recordó decirle a su hija que debía esperar a que calentara un poco el agua, cuando termino se envolvió en una toalla blanca, mientras que otra más pequeña ayudaba a que la humedad de su cabello castaño desapareciera poco a poco, fue encaminándose hasta quedar frente a la ropa que había colocado hace dos días atrás en su nuevo closet, se decidió por sus jeans oscuros, un polo de mangas largas color gris y cuello tortuga, una americana oscura, y sus botas, con un pequeño tacón, anteriormente Renata, le había preguntado cómo podía correr con esos zapatos mientras corría tras un posible sospechoso, ella había sonreído, y encogiéndose de hombros dijo: _supongo que es práctica. _Sonrió ante el recuerdo, termino de vestirse y seco un poco más su cabello, le gustaba cuando se secaba al natural, se podía ver al principio liso, pero poco a poco se formaban sus ondulaciones, todo lo contrario a Renata que tenía su cabello rulo, miro nuevamente el reloj, había sido rápida, eran la cinco y cuarto de la mañana, se fue hacía la cocina tratando de preparar un desayuno decente con los pocos ingredientes que tenían, unos dos minutos después un olor agradable invadió la cocina, había logrado elaborar perfectamente tortillas, y dos panquecas para cada una, mientras que el café terminaba de hacerse se fue hacía otra habitación, que estaba relativamente ordenada, ya que la niña había decidido sacar todas las cajas de su habitación, para ir ordenando directamente mientras sacaba las cosas de sus envoltorios, abrió la puerta en la que se leía en un cartel con letra cursiva_ Renata_, cuando cumplió ocho años ella misma le había pedido que hiciera otro cartel, sus palabras exactas fueron: _Mami, voy a cumplir ocho años, y aunque sé que sigo siendo la niña de la casa no es necesario tener un cartel en la puerta que lo diga, quiero que me hagas uno con mi nombre._ Katherine desde que tenía uso de razón no podía negarle nada a Renata así que cuando ella regreso del colegio, tenía en la puerta de su habitación un cartel con letra totalmente perfecta apuntando su nombre. Con pasos cautelosos, fue a dar a la cama de su hija.

-Reno…-susurro mientras se acostaba de lado, era por eso que se paraba más temprano, para tener esos momentos con su hija.- Renooo…-susurro cantarinamente, mientras que con un mechón de su propio pelo le hacía cosquillas en la cara, la niña de cabello color caoba se removió inquieta, arrugando su nariz pecosa, hasta abultar un poco sus cachetes pecosos.

-¿hmmm? –pregunto en un sonido.

-Es hora de irse despertando cariño.

-¿por qué? –pregunto Renata decidida a persuadir a su madre, para no ir a clases, odiaba los nuevos colegios, sin importar qué, los odiaba, siempre era la nueva, conocía un montón de personas, y algunas eran irritantes.

-Porque debes ir al colegio.-dijo calmadamente.

-No entiendo para qué ir al colegio, si en unos meses me vas a decir que nos mudamos…-susurro la niña molesta.

-Reno ya te explique qué…

-Ya lo sé madre, no debes repetírmelo, toda ciudad a la que nos mudamos es mejor que la otra o tiene mejores oportunidades, conozco el discurso, ¿recuerdas? –Renata sin mirar a Kate se levantó, dirigiéndose a su cuarto de baño.

Katherine sabía que no podían seguir mudándose tan seguido, pero debían hacerlo, cada cierto tiempo el pasado la encontraba, cuando no se cierran las puertas, los fantasmas pueden salir a divertirse, y solo estaban ellas dos, no tenían a más nadie, le dolía cada vez que Renata le respondía así, o le llamaba _madre _odiaba que le dijera así, de esa manera ella llamaba a su madre, y el hecho que su hija la llamará así, le dolía, porque pensaba que al igual que Johanna –su madre- ella era mala mamá; Kate se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la cocina, termino de preparar la mesa, esperando para hablar con su hija, tomaba su café pacientemente cuando salió Renata con el cabello hecho un desastre.

-Madre, necesito que me peines.-dijo secamente, a Kate se le encogió el corazón de solo escucharla, Renata no era así con ella, Kate para Renata era una heroína, la más grande de todas, la admiraba tanto que admirarla más era imposible, y para Kate ser llamada escuetamente madre, era un fracaso.

-Ven…-le dijo tragándose el nudo de su garganta.

Renata en silencio se sentó en un taburete pasándole el peine, mientras tanto con cuidado la castaña cuidadosamente le hacía una crineja de pescado, pensando en cómo iniciar la conversación con la pequeña, a pesar de ser la mamá, y la que debía tener la palabra en la situación, el hecho de que su hija la tratara así la hacía sentir tan vulnerable, y pequeña.

-Prometo que será la última vez.-dijo susurrando.

-No prometas lo que no vas a cumplir.-le contraataco la niña.

-Esta vez va enserio.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Como las otras tres veces de este año! –Dijo en tono de exclamación.- sin contar las mudanzas de años anteriores.

-Esta vez no nos mudaremos más, estoy segura.

-Como digas madre, al fin y al cabo siempre tomas las decisiones tú sola.-se enderezo en su puesto, para empezar a comer.

-Renata, prometo que…

-Madre…-le llamo mirándola esta vez.-Ya basta, esta vez fuiste lejos, ¡estamos al otra lado del continente!

-Por eso estoy segura de que no, nos vamos a mudar más, lo prometo.-repitió nuevamente, con una mirada sincera, sus ojos color ámbar se enlazaron con otros color ámbar.

-Si rompes tu promesa, prometo que voy a huir en la próxima ciudad o país que nos mudemos.-dijo.

-No lo digas ni en broma Renata.

-Tus promesas son bromas, lo mío no.-concluyo seria.

Katherine no dijo más nada, continuaron comiendo su desayuno en silencio, sin mirarse la una a la otra, esta vez la conversación había llegado más lejos que las anteriores, pero Katherine estaba segura de que esta vez no iban a mudarse, para darle una vida más tranquila y sin peleas había decidido dejar Estados Unidos, incluso dejar el continente, asegurándose de que su pasado no llegaría hasta allí, hasta donde ahora se encontraba, desde niña siempre había soñado con esto, con viajar hasta Italia, y quedarse allí, lejos de su madre, y de su horrible padrastro y hermanastro, siempre había soñado con irse a vivir allí, con _él_… enseguida paro de comer, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos de adolescente, sueños compartidos se desplazaban en su mente, pequeñas frases con la promesa de un futuro mejor, se escuchaban aún a lo lejos, pero a veces los caminos de las personas no están destinados a permanecer juntos, y seguramente ese era el caso de ellos dos; Kate no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido entre sus recuerdos, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro sobresaltándola.

-¿Mamá? –pregunto preocupada Renata era la cuarta vez que la llamaba, su pequeña mente se preguntaba si lo que le había dicho a su mamá no había sido demasiado fuerte, se sentía arrepentida, no lo decía en serio, ni siquiera se imaginaba como sería su vida si su mamá muriera.- ¿mamá estas bien? –pregunto cuando Kate la miro confusa.

-¿Oh? –Pregunto de repente confundida, luego cerró los ojos.- Si cariño estoy bien, ¿ya tienes todo listo para tu primer día de clases? –pregunto tomando la manita de su hija.

-Si…-dijo insegura del estado de su mamá.- Mami no lo decía en serio… lo siento no quise hablarte así.-dijo de repente apenada.- es solo que… me molesta que no compartas tus decisiones conmigo, y no solo destruyas lo que tu construiste, sino que sin saber también destruyes lo que yo pude haber construido en los antiguos lugares que vivimos.

-No te preocupes cariño… sé que no lo decías de verdad.-dijo sintiéndose aliviada de que su hija volviera a llamarla como antes.- además no es como si supieras cocinar, recuerda que comes como los obreros.

-¡mamá! –dijo la niña torciendo los ojos.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad…-sonrío.- andando, que ya se nos puede hacer tarde…-dijo Kate tomando su bolso de trabajo.

-¿No te sientes nerviosa mami? –pregunto la niña tomando la mano de su madre en el ascensor.

-Sí, siempre me siento nerviosa cuando debo empezar en un lugar nuevo…-dijo susurrando.- ¿por qué? ¿Tú lo estás? –pregunto de repente.

-Bueno… no sé cómo sean las personas italianas…-susurro intimidada.

-Todo irá bien, harás amigas rápidamente…-reconforto a su hija.

Ambas salieron tomadas de la mano, saludando al portero, Kate coloco tanto la mochila de su hija como el bolso de ella en la parte trasera de su nuevo auto, se abrocho el cinturón, al igual que Renata, ambas respiraron profundamente, soltando el aire al mismo tiempo, eso fue reconfortantes para las dos, dándose cuenta de que no eran las únicas que estaban nerviosas, Renata iba mirando su nuevo uniforme, y en el camino a su nuevo colegio visualizo a otras niñas con el mismo uniforme, miro de reojo a su mamá sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.

-¿Mamá? –pregunto tímidamente.

-Dime cariño…-dijo mientras aparcaba frente al colegio, se veía bastante animado, la fachada era de un color claro, hecho un ojo al jardín donde varias maestras parecían estar colocadas en lugares estratégicos para mantener a los niños bajo control.

-No quiero entrar…-dijo de repente.

-Oh nena, todo estará bien…

-Hablan en un idioma diferente.-susurro de repente asustada.

-Tu italiano es perfecto.-A Kate no le quedaba dudas, Renata era una niña que aprendía rápido, y ambas sabían hablar italiano a la perfección, sí, se le podían saltar unos cuantos errores en la escritura, pero lo entendían y lo hablaban bien.

-Mamááá…-dijo tratando de convencerla.- por favoooor…-hizo puchero.

-No, cariño, es en serio, vamos yo te acompaño, para ver quien será tu profesora, ¿te parece? –pregunto ella, entonces Renata se rindió asintiendo.

Kate salió del auto, llevando la mochila de su hija en un hombro, y a Renata de la mano, ambas atrajeron las miradas de algunos curiosos, Katherine entendía perfectamente lo que decían, sonrió al escuchar a un niño un poco mayor que su hija decir lo hermosa que le parecían ambas, lo que causo efecto contrario en Renata, murmurando en italiano un: _''que asco'' _pero esto no llego a oídos del niño.

-No seas amargada.-le dijo en el mismo idioma.

-Mamá, no empieces, no tengo tiempo para novios.-dijo muy seria.

-Lo cual me enorgullece.-dijo Kate sintiéndose aliviada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –pregunto una profesora de cabello negro.

-Oh, eh, hace unas semanas inscribí a mi hija en este colegio, nos acabamos de mudar, y solo quería saber dónde iba a tener clases, cual serían sus profesores, sus horarios, ya sabe.-sonrió al final.

-Oh sí, sí, ¿Renata Alexandra Beckett? ¿Cierto? –pregunto la profesora.

-Sí, ella…

-Síganme, para darles el horario y presentarles a su profesora.-empezó a caminar, mientras que ambas la seguían.- tengo entendido que la pequeña estudiara cuarto grado.

-Exactamente.-afirmo Kate, mientras se paraba frente a un escritorio.- ¿usted es la directora?

-Sí, un gusto, mi nombre es Lauren DiRosso.-respondió sonriente.

-Katherine Beckett.-respondió Kate de la misma manera, la niña permanecía en silencio detrás de la pierna de su mamá.

-Es algo tímida.-dijo mientras llamaba a la profesora de Renata.

-Si… pero es porque es un lugar nuevo.

-Oh, ya se acostumbrará, estoy segura conseguirá amiguitos nuevos.

-Tengo un montón.-susurro la niña, mientras que sonreía a su mamá que le miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Me llamaba directora? –pregunto una mujer de tez blanca.

-Sí, sí, pase, ella es Katherine Beckett, la madre de la nueva alumna, Renata Alexandra.

-¡oh, es cierto! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Adriana Pierre, hola pequeña.

-Hola…-susurro Renata.

-Este es el horario.-interrumpió la directora.

-Bueno gracias.-dijo Katherine tomando el papel plastificado.

-Puede dejarla, el colegio es uno de los mejores, y esta afianzado a uno de los equipos de policías y detectives, los mejores de Florencia.

-Sí, estoy enterada, seré parte del equipo de detectives de allí.-Kate había querido un colegio cerca de su trabajo, y que pudiera pagar, entonces se dio cuenta que su nuevo trabajo le ofrecía educación gratuita a los hijos de sus trabajadores.

-¡Ah bueno! Mucho mejor.-dijo esta vez la profesora.- estará enterada de todo lo que suceda o deje de suceder aquí.-termino de decir justo al sonar de la campana, anunciando que los estudiantes debían ir a clases.- ¿vamos a clases Renata? –pregunto dulcemente la maestra.

-Sí.-dijo la niña, colocándose con ayuda de Kate su mochila.-Adiós mami.-se abrazó a ella cuando Kate quedo a su altura.- ¿prometes volver por mí a la salida?-susurro para que las otras dos mujeres presentes no la escucharan, Kate sonrió, era una especie de ritual que se había instalado con Renata, después de que la niña supiera que el trabajo de su mamá era algo peligroso.

-Estaré esperándote afuera cariño.-se separó un poco, besando las pecas de la nariz de su hija.-Adiós.-dijo cuando esta se fue con la profesora.

-Ya verá como pronto se acostumbra.-dijo la directora.

-Si… ella hace amigos muy fácil.-sonrió.- ya debo irme, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme, por favor.

-No se preocupe.-dijo sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

Kate dejo el colegio, el jardín de afuera ahora se encontraba vació, sintió de repente la ausencia de Renata, respiro profundo esta vez ella sola, entonces avanzo el camino hasta su nueva comisaría, _Abaco Di Giacomo Morandi_, ahora sí que empezaba a sentir los nervios, esperaba empezar con buen pie, siempre era la novata, aunque no tenía nada de novata, pero esa era la forma de decirles a los nuevos, sin saber cómo o cuando, llego demasiado rápido a su lugar de trabajo, se encontró mirando la fachada del edificio, aparco en el puesto que se le era reservado a ella desde ese día en adelante, respiro profundo, su antigua jefe Gates, era toda una dura, no sabía si su nuevo jefe sería igual o peor, respiro varias veces, y estiro el cuello, tomo su bolso y salió del auto, entro en el edificio, el procedimiento de presentación fue fácil, ya una tarjeta con su nombre para permitirle el paso al edificio le estaba esperando, solo tenía que subir, hablar con su jefe, esperar a que le dieran la placa, un arma, un chaleco antibalas, suspiro… y un compañero nuevo, esperaba que este al menos se bañara, o comiera con la boca cerrada, o pudiera mantener su maldito ego machista en su lugar, mientras iba en el ascensor se preguntó cómo sería haber trabajo con _él, _era la segunda vez en el día que pensaba en eso… entonces se dio cuenta de que Italia le traería más recuerdos de lo que pensaba, había sido un sueño compartido, y se había roto, el ascensor parecía demorarse una eternidad en subir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-No entiendo la necesidad de cambiar de compañero señor.-dijo por enésima vez el detective de ojos azules.-Ryan y yo somos un buen equipo, en todo caso, Esposito lo necesita.

-Ya está todo hecho detective, así que no me haga suspenderlo…-Montgomery estaba harto de discutir el tema con el agente.

-Pero…

-Nada.-le cortó el capitán.-Mejor prepárese para conocer a su compañera…

-¿Es mujer?

-Sí, ¿algún problema con eso detective Castle? –pregunto secamente el capitán.

-No señor.-suspiro derrotado y se giró para salir.

-¿Acepto el cambio? –pregunto Esposito muy divertido.

-No…tendré una compañera.

-¿Mujer? –se echó a reír Esposito acompañado de su ahora compañero Ryan.- no sabía que eras machista.

-No lo soy… es solo qué, no lo sé, necesito un café.-concluyó diciendo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde Castle en conquistar a la nueva?

-Ya lo conoces Ryan, él es todo un Don Juan, nunca sentará cabeza.-dijo mientras se medió sentaba en su escritorio.

Castle se sentía extraño, desde hace ocho años trabajaba con Ryan, y siempre eran buen equipo, incluyendo a Esposito, ¿por qué cambiar de compañero? No se sentía incómodo con el hecho de tener una compañera mujer, o tal vez sí… nunca había pensado en tener una compañera mujer, excepto, cuando estaba en la secundaria, _ella _era la excepción, entonces no tenía por qué trabajar con una mujer, se pondría en huelga, si le tocaba una rubia se tiraría del último piso, tal vez podría divertirse con su compañera, como lo hacía con todas, luego la dejaba, y ella sola se iría, sí, ya tenía un plan.

Kate suspiro cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas dejaron de ver el interior de la nueva comisaría, los escritorios estaban distribuidos de dos en dos, tal vez eran escritorios de parejas, de repente el hecho de tener un compañero le desagrado, puso un pie fuera del ascensor sintiendo el vació en su estómago, paso de largo, ya le habían explicado cómo llegar a la oficina del capitán, en los últimos escritorios se encontraban un par de hombres, uno moreno, y el otro de tez blanca, se sintió intimidada al principio, pero sabía que no tenía nada que envidiarles, ella era considerada una de las mejores detectives de New York, así que no tenía nada que temer, se paró frente a la puerta que decía Montgomery, toco suavemente, luego una voz gruesa le hizo saber que podía entrar y así lo hizo.

-Buenos días señor.-dijo Kate, Montgomery se levantó y le sonrió amablemente, como si la conociera de toda la vida.-Katherine…

-Katherine Houghton Beckett.-dijo el hombre. - Roy Montgomery, por favor siéntese.

-Gracias.-dijo mientras tomaba asiento, parecía que el hombre la conocía, pero ella por más que hacía cabeza, no le parecía conocido.- ¿Me conoce?

-Bueno…-rio un poco.- tengo su expediente.-de repente Kate se enrojeció, que tonta.- y su padre Jim Houghton Beckett, fue mi compañero durante mucho tiempo.

-Oh…-esto no se lo esperaba, era la primera vez que conocía a un amigo de su papá.- ¿Lo conocía? –de repente sintió como la nostalgia le presionaba el pecho, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Lo siento… no pensé que fuera un tema tan sensible para usted.

-No se preocupe…

-Sí, te conocí cuando Jim te llevo a vivir con él…-hizo una pausa prudente.- luego de que a él le asesinaran ¿con quién te fuiste? –Kate agacho la cabeza.

-Volví con Johanna.-desde hace ya un tiempo había dejado de llamarle madre.- su esposo, y el hijo de este.

-Oh…-Montgomery había querido decir algo más, pero se lo guardo, era mejor dejar las aguas tranquilas.- bueno, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de esto.-dijo más para él que para Kate.- Esta será su placa, y su arma.-le tendió un sobre amarillo.

-Eh… yo… tengo una hija, y sale temprano…

-El edificio cuenta con un espacio para tareas dirigidas, puede traerla, también corre por nuestra cuenta.-de hecho, corría por cuenta de Montgomery, al igual que el pago del colegio de Renata, había hablado con la directora, que para agregar era su esposa, y esta había estado de acuerdo.- no se preocupe… además me encantaría conocer a su hija.

-Oh, gracias me siento más tranquila.-sonrió.

-Bueno… venga para presentarles a sus compañeros, y al compañero que le asigne, cualquier cosa que no le agrade me dice.

-No se preocupe, me adaptaré rápidamente…

-No lo dudo, pero igual hágamelo saber… y Detective Beckett…-le llamo antes de salir.

-¿Si?

-Bienvenida, estoy segura de que Jim se sentiría muy orgulloso de usted.

-Gracias…-susurro, con miedo de que si hablaba más alto se pusiera a llorar.

El capitán salió seguido de Beckett, llamo a Esposito y Ryan, dirigiéndose al escritorio que se le había asignado a Kate, coloco una placa en donde se leía claramente _''Detective Beckett'' _Kate sonrió, el escritorio que estaba frente al suyo aún no estaba identificado, seguro su compañero todavía no había cambiado sus cosas.

-Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, ella es Katherine Beckett, será su nueva compañera, espero que la traten como se debe, es una de las mejores detectives, y si empiezan con sus jueguitos, les irá mal.-Javier y Kevin se quedaron mudos, no solo al darse cuenta de que su nueva compañera era muy guapa, y se veía que era una mujer fuerte, sino que el modo protector de Montgomery les hizo comprender que iba en serio.

-Un gusto conocerte.-dijo Kevin primero.

-El mío.-le sonrió Kate.

-Un placer.-dijo Esposito esta vez, Kate solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…-interrumpió Roy.- ¿Dónde está el otro? –les pregunto a los detectives.

-Aquí señor…-intervino Castle.

Kate se dio vuelta, quedando estática ante la imagen, esos ojos azules ya los había visto antes, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes, solo que era más gruesa ahora, ese cabello ahora estaba un poco más corto, y él estaba más alto, y las expresiones de los años se habían acentuado, trago seco, esos ojos azules parecían haberse quedado igual que ella, ¿la había reconocido? ¿Cómo debía actuar ella? ¿Qué haría ahora? Encontrarse con él no estaba en sus planes, y no podía mudarse de nuevo, ¿o sí? Castle estaba en las mismas, los ojos color ámbar que la veían, ya había intentado olvidarlos antes, pero nunca había tenido éxito, en sus sueños siempre estaban presentes, esos cabellos castaños que ya hace tiempo había disfrutado de tenerlos entre sus dedos, ya había visto su sonrisa, y ya había escuchado su risa, era como un déjà vu, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar esta vez? ¿Dónde estaba el plan de conquistarla y dejarla tirada para que ella sola se fuera? ¿Debía admitir reconocerla pero no recordar nada del pasado? Se sentía como un adolescente tratando de decidir si invitar a la chica o no, finalmente lo que salió de sus labios, no fue lo que su mente había planeado.

-Kate…-susurro.

-Rick…-sonrió débilmente.

-¿se conocen? –pregunto de repente Montgomery.

-Eh…-empezó a decir Kate.- si, estudiamos juntos en secundaria.

-Sí, eso…-dijo Castle sin saber que más decir.

-Bueno, me alegro, Beckett, el detective Castle será su compañero de ahora en adelante, ya saben lo que les dije, escucho o veo que no tratan bien a la detective y los suspendo, ahora si me disculpan me voy, Castle ayuda a Beckett con los archivos, parece que hoy los asesinos nos dieron un respiro.

-Si señor.-fue lo que logro decir, mientras que Esposito y Ryan miraban distraídos como Castle parecía babear, mientras que Kate huía de la mirada de Richard.-eh… voy a traer mis cosas, ya regreso.-anuncio Castle.

-Está bien…-susurro Kate.

Beckett siguió con la mirada a Castle durante un momento, mierda, estaba perdida, luego centro su mirada en los otros dos detectives.

-¿Hay algo que debamos saber de Castle? Ya sabes cosas vergonzosas para burlarnos de él.-pregunto Esposito.

-Cualquier cosa sirve…-agrego Ryan.

-Eeh…-Kate sonrió, habían muchas cosas.- puede…

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Él será mi compañero no estoy segura si quiero tenerlo en mi contra.-le respondió divertida con la situación a Ryan.

-Vamos Beckett… nosotros te defenderemos.-le animo Esposito.

-No traten de sonsacarle información chicos.-dijo de repente Castle.- yo también recuerdo… y créanme con ella no funciona así.-dijo como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a la presencia de Beckett.- ahora márchense, y no me extrañes Ryan.

-Ni soñando.-le respondió, mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

-¿Siempre son así? –le pregunto mientras ordenaba las carpetas que Richard le había colocado en el escritorio.

-Solo cuando tienen la oportunidad de conocer cosas vergonzosas de mí.-le miro, se sentía raro estar con ella de nuevo allí.

-Ya…-dijo muy suave, mientras veía los expedientes.

-Si tienes algún problema en entender me lo dices y…

-Se Italiano, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo mirándolo, aun no creía tenerlo delante de ella.

-Cierto…-¿qué más debía decir? ¿Qué más debía preguntar? -¿quieres un café? La máquina es nueva… tienes suerte, ya no sabe a pipi de mono.- enseguida se maldijo, ¿no tenía más nada que decir? ¿Maquina nueva? ¿Pipi de mono?

-Vaya, eso sí que suena delicioso.-Kate se quiso echar a reír, pero noto que no era la única nerviosa.-sí, me encantaría probar el nuevo café.-le sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Ya regreso…-anuncio mientras se marchaba.

Las manos de Rick sudaban, se sentía un completo idiota, ¿Dónde quedaba el casanova Castle? Que podía con todas, se sentía irremediablemente nervioso, preparo un café, aun recordaba cómo le gustaban a ella, esperaba que aun tuviera los mismo gustos, respiro profundo, extirpándose el cerebro por buscar una conversación, que no tuviera nada que ver con el pasado, con sus conversaciones, con sus sueños, con sus clases, con sus chistes, con sus aviones de papel, o con esa última carta que había leído de ella, la miro desde donde se encontraba, estaba concentrada en un documento, siempre le había parecido tierna mientras estaba concentrada, pero el dolor estaba allí, sintió un nudo en su garganta, su cabello estaba más largo, antes lo usaba por los hombros, se preguntaba qué le había sucedido a ella para que se fuera así, o qué había hecho él para que ella se alejará así, sus ojos estaban más oscuros que antes, a pesar de saber que ella mantenía una tensa relación con su madre, no pensaba que por eso ella se fuera, había ido tres semanas seguida a la casa de ella, y nunca la había visto salir de allí, ni entrar, había visto la ventana de su habitación, y siempre se encontraba apagada, un día se había decidido por tocar la puerta y preguntar por ella, recordaba ese encuentro.

_[Había pasado una semana y no tenía noticias de ella, ¿por qué se había ido así? ¿Por qué dejarme? _

_¿Acaso había hecho algo que le molestará? ¿Le había pasado algo a ella? Tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera podía comer, mamá y papá intentan tranquilizarme diciéndome que todo estaba bien, pero no, algo en mí, algo en esa carta me decía que no estaba bien, yo estaba frente a su casa desde hace dos horas, el frió está provocando que tiemble, yo nunca había ido a esa casa, nunca entre, siempre la dejaba en la esquina y allí esperaba a que ella entrara, así me sentía seguro de que había llegado bien, aunque sabía que en esa casa ella no estaba segura, yo estaba consciente de que algo malo pasaba en esa casa había veces que llevaba un suéter de manga larga o trataba de esconder algo de su rostro, o su cuello, eran moretones, una vez logre vérselos, pero nunca le pregunte qué sucedía, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que huyera, Kate era de las personas que se guardaban las cosas, y que le costaba confiar en los demás, afortunadamente yo había logrado más que el resto, gracias a un estúpida apuesta que casi me costó su amistad. Cruce la calle, subí los escalones viejos, y toque el timbre, un televisor se escucha adentro, se podían escuchar los platos lavándose con ayuda de alguien, seguramente con la mamá de Kate, en la escalera se escucharon unos brincos, seguro era el hermanastro de Kate, entonces no me había equivocado, aquel adolescente repugnante me abrió la puerta dejando ver sus dientes amarillos, con una camisa de cuadros sucia, su pelo llevaba como grasa de cerdo, y olía a cigarrillo, y estoy seguro de que solo tiene quince años, Kate a pesar de tener dieciocho años no fumaba, odiaba todo aquel que lo hacía, por eso yo deje de hacerlo inmediatamente cuando ella me permitió un segunda oportunidad, me aclaró la garganta._

_-¿esta Kate? No ha ido a clases… y pronto serán los exámenes.-es todo lo que digo, y Josh, así es como se llama el mocoso, me cierra la puerta en la cara, parece hablar con el padrastro de Kate, y con la mamá, ¿habrá pasado algo tan grave como para que el inepto no me lo diga él? La puerta se vuelve abrir dejando ver esta vez a una mujer algo delgada, con ojeras, dientes amarillos, cabello enmarañado, a pesar de que mi Kate no se ve así, puede darme cuenta de que algunos rasgos de esa mujer están en Kate, no tardó en darme cuenta de que al lado hay un hombre alto, con tatuaje en los brazos, un diente de plata, cabello rapado, con un cigarrillo en su boca._

_-¿Qué quiere? –pregunta la madre de Kate._

_-Solo quería saber si Kate se encuentra, tenemos un proyecto que hacer juntos.-gracias a ella me iban bien en los estudios, yo había repetido este año, y unos dos en el primero, por eso era algo mayor que mis compañeros.- Y no he sabido nada de ella, desde hace una semana._

_-Esa mocosa se ha largado.-dijo Josh a las espaldas de la señora y el señor, yo encojo el ceño._

_-¿Qué? –pregunto con miedo._

_-Ya escuchaste muchacho, la muy perra se largó, luego de todo lo que hice por ella.-dijo esta vez la madre de Kate, me dolió que le llamará así._

_-Así que pierdes tu tiempo mocoso lárgate y déjanos en paz, y si la vez dile que nos pague todo lo que le dimos, desgraciada malagradecida. _

_No me dejaron preguntar nada más, y me cerraron la puerta en la cara, escucho como el volumen del televisor está más alto, salgo del porche de aquella horrible casa, entonces me doy cuenta de que ha empezado a llover mi corazón se encoge, preguntándose donde esta Kate, quiero ver sus ojos ámbar buscando en mis ojos si entendí o no, lo que me acababa de explicar, quiero nuevamente escuchar esa risa que poca veces me había dejado escuchar, agarro las asas de mi mochila apretándolas en mis puños, dejo que las lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas confundiéndose con el agua de la lluvia; regreso unas semanas más tardes, y todo sigue igual, el cuarto de Kate apagado, y veo como la gente a veces toca la puerta de esa casa, para comprar un polvo blanco.]_

El ruido de la maquina lo saca de sus recuerdos, entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando fijamente a Katherine, y ella también había volteado para ver que estaba sucediendo, encontrándose con los ojos perdidos de Rick; a Kate se le encogió el corazón al ver el estado de su nuevo compañero, trago fuerte, esa mirada la había visto antes, cuando ella se había enterado de la apuesta de Richard y sus amigos, para ver si ella se acostaba con él o no, luego de semanas que Rick le pidiera perdón e hiciera hasta lo imposible por dejar que lo escuchara, cuando lo dejo, pudo ver la mirada de confusión, de miedo, de tristeza, era como ver a un cachorro perdido sin saber por qué estaba perdido, decidió pararse e ir hasta donde él se encontraba.

-¿Está todo bien Castle? –le pregunto, desde la puerta.

-¿Oh? Sí, sí, todo está perfecto.- _todo está perfecto _esa respuesta le había dado Kate, cuando Rick le había preguntado por un moretón en su brazo, luego de haber hecho deporte; Kate conocía esas palabras, sonrió débilmente aceptando la taza de café.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, y espero sus RW, disculpen cualquier error, estoy subiendo esto casi que dormida. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Luego del aquel accidente inesperado, y el poco intercambio de palabras de Castle y Beckett, ambos se sentaron en sus escritorios, uno frente al otro, solo separados en una esquina por la pantalla de sus computadoras, Kate pasaba en silencio los datos que Rick había escrito en los documentos, mientras que este leía y escribía datos correspondientes al documento, lo hacían con monotonía, no se miraban, no se hablaban, solo trabajaban, ambos estaban tensos, sin saber cómo actuar, el silencio era ocupado por el ruido del teclado de Kate, por el ascensor que anunciaba la entrada o salida de personas, por voces lejanas y distendidas de ellos, y el ruido del bolígrafo de Castle escribiendo en el papel blanco, las respiraciones de ambos eran tensas, como si dejar de respirar o respirar más fuerte atrajera la atención del otro, el tono de llamada del celular de Kate los distrajo a ambos, Beckett frunció el ceño, ese número no lo conocía, no lo tenía registrado.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunto Castle.

-Eh… no lo sé, es un número desconocido.-respondió antes de atender el celular.- Beckett.-respondió con la mirada fija en Castle que la miraba con cautela, que se levantó cuando Kate lo hizo de un salto.- ¿Me da la dirección del hospital por favor? –su voz se había empezado a tornar preocupada, Castle se preguntó si su compañera compartía su vida con un hombre, pensarlo le causaba un vació.- Si, si, entiendo, me las apañaré para llegar, por favor cualquier cosa me mantiene comunicada.-colgó trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, ¿qué haría con Castle?

-¿Kate? ¿Sucede algo malo? –pregunto nuevamente al ver la cara de terror de su compañera.

-Debo ir a este hospital, no… no sé cómo llegar.-hablaba rápido mientras cogía su arma, su placa, su americana y su bolso.-me… puedes llevar.-hablaba con dificultad, Richard había cogido la dirección, sabía perfectamente donde se ubicaba.

-Si por supuesto, yo te llevo, vamos.-dijo mientras imitaba los movimientos anteriores de su compañera.- Chicos, debemos salir, es una urgencia.-aviso Castle a sus otros dos compañeros, mientras ellos asentían, veían como su compañera nueva estaba nerviosa y preocupada.-Vamos.

Beckett se montó primero en el ascensor seguida por Castle, él se empezaría hacer preguntas, su respiración se hacía pesada, debía haber sido un día sin sobresaltos, ni preocupaciones, se maldijo una y otra vez mentalmente, se le había olvidado decirle a la directora que Renata tenía una alergia grave a la leche de soja, lamentablemente lo había descubierto cuando su hija tenía apenas tres años de edad, fue el peor día de toda su existencia, su hija había dejado de respirar, durante unos segundos, al llegar al hospital ella estaba casi azul, el doctor más tarde le dijo que la niña no podía comer nada con soja, ya que su cuerpo la rechazaba, provocando reacciones graves para la niña.

-Vamos en mi carro.-le dijo Castle suavemente, se había fijado que Kate caminaba solo por seguirlo a él, ni siquiera estaba consiente si ella sabía que estaba caminado. Kate no respondió y solo se montó en el asiento del copiloto.- llegaremos pronto.-Kate asintió.

-¿Puedes ir más rápido? –pregunto impaciente luego de unos minutos.

-Kate, manejo la más rápido que puedo, todo irá bien.-la miro unos instantes.

-Que idiota.-susurro para ella.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que soy una idiota, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar escribir eso en su planilla? ¡Siempre coloco eso en las casillas de alergias! –grito al borde de las lágrimas, Castle no sabía que hacer o decir.

-Eeh…-se encontraba perdido.- tranquila, todo saldrá bien… seguro ellos no vieron lo que decía…-Castle no sabía lo que decía, no entendía de que iba la conversación de Kate.

-¡No! Yo no escribía nada, lo deje en blanco, maldita sea, Castle no hay un atajo.

-Ya, ya estamos llegando.-anuncio mientras estacionaba, al terminar de estacionar el carro, Kate se desabrocho el cinturón, corriendo a la entrada.- ¿Siempre huyes? –le pregunto Castle, pero solo para él, luego se echó a correr para alcanzarla.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto al ver a la directora del colegio parada en el pasillo.

-La ingresaron, no estaba respirando… yo no…

-No, no es su culpa, no puse nada en la casilla de alergias.-Kate respiraba con dificultad, poso una mano en su frente, tratando de no llorar.

-¿Lauren? –pregunto Castle.

-¡Castle! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la esposa de Montgomery.

-Vine a traer a mi compañera.-respondió señalando a Kate, luego la miro fijándose que Kate trataba por todos los medios no llorar.- ¿Qué sucede? –se dirigió a Kate, pero fue la directora quien respondió.

-La hija de la detective tuvo una reacción alérgica a la leche de soja… dejo de respirar.-dijo por último, dándole a entender la magnitud del problema.

-Oh…-susurro, se acercó a Kate.- ¿Kate? –intento, pero no obtuvo reacción alguna.- ¿quieres que llame a alguien? ¿A tu esposo? –si tenía una hija, tenía esposo, no veía a Kate sola, no era qué pensará que ella no podía, era solo que Kate siempre había tenido el sueño de darle una vida a sus hijos en familia, Castle sabía que el padre de ella estaba muerto, pero nunca supo cómo.

-No…-susurro mirándolo con los ojos aguatosos.- no tengo esposo, solo somos mi hija y yo…

-Lo siento no quería…-el vació que había sentido haciendo esa pregunta era de un abismo, pero se sintió irremediablemente aliviado de solo saber que ella no tenía a nadie en su vida, pero seguro la había tenido.

-No importa Castle…-inmediatamente fue interrumpida por un doctor.

-¿Los padres de Renata Alexandra Beckett? –pregunto en el pasillo, dejando congelado a Castle.

-Yo soy su madre.-aviso de inmediato Kate, quien se instaló en una charla con el médico.

Castle había quedado en su lugar como una estatua, todo parecía lejano, Lauren se encontraba junto al médico y a Kate, la hija de Beckett tenía su nombre, eso era lo que lo mantenía en la misma posición, su corazón parecía querer salir de su lugar, trago dificultosamente, obligando a sus pies moverse, llegando a la altura de Kate y el médico, a pesar de estar allí, no escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban, _Alexandra_ era todo lo que se repetía en su cabeza, tal vez no significaba nada, o tal vez significaba todo, miro de reojo a Kate, parecía más tranquila, sin embargo unas cuantas lágrimas se habían deslizados por una de sus mejillas, cuando el médico se alejó, escucho decir a Lauren si quería algo más, entonces Kate le respondió que no era necesario que se quedará, ella se podía ir, Lauren acepto a pesar de querer ver como seguía la niña, Lauren sabía lo importante que era Kate en la vida de su esposo, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, y le dijo que entendía si la niña faltaba esta semana a clases.

-Gracias por haberme traído.-dijo Kate, luego de que la directora se fuera.- y siento si te grite o algo… pierdo los sentidos cuando algo le sucede a Renata.

-No te preocupes, entiendo.-dijo Rick.- ¿por qué no nos sentamos?

-Sí.-acepto.

Los dos detectives caminaron un poco más cerca de las habitaciones, y se sentaron en aquellas sillas pulcras, el silencio estaba bien, a comparación del que tenían en la comisaría.

-La niña solo tiene tu apellido.-susurro Castle.

-Es mejor así.

-¿El padre no se quiso hacer responsable? –pregunto de repente Richard.

-Da lo mismo… puedo yo sola.

-Pero tú siempre soñaste con hacer una familia, no sola…-esta vez la miro, notando como los rasgos de Kate se endurecían.

-Los sueños cambian.-trato de cortar.

-No, si los sueños cambiaran ninguno de los dos estaría aquí en Italia Katherine.-La mandíbula de Kate se tensó, entonces Castle se dio cuenta de que había dado den el clavo.-No tienes que avergonzarte de decir que el tipo con quien te acostaste fue un desgraciado que no quiso hacerse cargo de tu hija ni de ti.-le hablo.

-¡No tienes ni una puta idea de lo que dices! –Levanto la voz, y lo miro con rabia.- Vete a la mierda Castle, puedes irte, yo tomaré un taxi cuando me permitan llevarme a mi hija, la que yo misma decidí criar yo sola.-se levantó dejando a Castle sentado y paralizado, cuando miro al médico que había hablado con ella.- ¿puedo ver a mi hija?

-Si señora, por favor sígame.

Katherine se perdió entre una de las puertas del mismo pasillo, mientras que Castle cerraba los ojos fuertemente, pero que idiota solía ser a veces, no le importaba herir los sentimientos de las mujeres, a él nunca le importaba herir a las mujeres, desde que era un crío, pero con Katherine siempre fue diferente, con ella todo siempre era diferente, y herirla de alguna manera le hacía sentir una escoria, miro a la puerta de urgencias cuando escucho a los doctores alarmados entrando con una camilla, las puertas se movían aún por ser separadas con tanta fuerza, dejando ver el aguacero que caía afuera de aquella instalación, suspiro, se levantó y se encamino hasta el cafetín, respiro profundo mientras le preparaban los dos café grandes que había pedido, y un ponqué para comer mientras esperaba a Beckett en los mismos asientos pulcros. Puso uno de los cafés en el asiento del lado, que estaba vació, se tomó el de él, y empezó a comer su ponqué, podía ser el más grandes de los idiotas, pero no se iría sabiendo que había sido el más grande de los idiotas con Kate, la esperaría, hasta que saliera, no importaba si salía al otro día, o a la semana, estaría allí, eso también le recordaba cuando Kate se había dado cuenta de la apuesta, tomó un poco de café, tragando lo que anteriormente había sido un pedazo de su ponqué.

_[Siempre ando cagando todo lo bueno en mi vida, Kate era algo bueno en mi vida, y simplemente lo había echado a perder como todo, debí salir de la apuesta, debí decirle la verdad, ahora me encuentro merodeando por todos los pasillos del instituto, tratando de encontrar a Kate, nunca debía aceptar esa apuesta, como puede pensar que Katherine era de esas mujeres que no tienen cerebro y abren las piernas, ni siquiera eso me interesaba, todo iba más allá, había mejorado todo, con ella todo había mejorado, y yo solo le mentía, no, no le mentía en todo, quería pasar tiempo con ella, en eso no mentía, solo mentí en el momento de hablarle por primera vez: ''Hola soy Richard, me preguntaba si me puedes ayudar con una tarea'' fue lo primero que le dije, mientras que Meredith mi antigua novia, Jefferson, Edward, Andrew, Adrián, Diana, y Hunter me veían a lo lejos, tratando de no reírse para que no se descubriera nuestra pequeña broma/apuesta, la cual consistía en llevarme a la cama a Katherine, pero nunca se lo iba hacer, solo la llevaría hasta un motel, mientras que las chicas preparaban una especie de líquido maloliente para tirárselo, tomar fotos y ponerlas en toda la escuela, al principio me parecía divertido, después de todo Kate siempre era como la rara, pero ahora ya no es divertido, la idiota de Meredith había soltado la lengua luego de que yo terminara con ella, y mis otros supuestos amigos también lo habían confirmado, algo interrumpe mi caminar, es Meredith quien me agarra de la camisa._

_-¿Qué quieres? _

_-Vamos deja de buscar a esa tonta, regresa con nosotros, siempre hemos sido tus amigos._

_-No, ustedes nunca han sido mis amigos.-Noto como Meredith me acerca a ella bruscamente tratando de besarme, y maldita sea lo logra, yo trato de zafarme, pero tiene fuerza, por el rabillo del ojo, veo como unos cabellos castaños paran su caminar, es ella, entonces tomo fuerza y separo a Meredith.- ¡¿Kate?! –grito cuando ella empieza a correr._

_Me acomodo mi bolso, e ignoro los gritos de Meredith, entonces comienzo a correr tras ella, la había cagado, y ahora tenía la mierda hasta el cuello, corría tan rápido que casi la pierdo, corre en dirección al parque, pero entonces avanza más allá, internándose en el pequeño conjunto de árboles que parecía más bosque que otra cosa._

_-¡KATE PARA! –Le grito pero ella no se gira, sigue corriendo.- ¡POR FAVOR PARA! –Trato de alcanzarla y casi lo logro, hasta que ella tropieza y cae en un charco lleno de barro, me paro bruscamente, para no caerme.- ¿Kate? –pregunto ella está tratando de levantarse, la escucho maldecir._

_-Puta madre.-dice nuevamente mientras se hace a un lado, se trata de limpiar la cara, pero solo lo empeora._

_-Déjame ayudarte.-le digo mientras me arrodillo junto a ella._

_-¡Aléjate! ¿Qué esperas a tomarme la puta foto? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Tengo que desvestirme? ¿Así será más divertido? ¿O debías follarme primero? –grita todo mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, a pesar del barro en su cara, noto como empieza a llorar._

_-Kate por favor, solo quiero ayudarte._

_-¡No Richard! Tu nunca ayudas a nadie, solo te preocupas por ti, maldita sea, no miras más abajo de tu hombro, sabía que nunca debí responder, los chicos como tú nunca le hablan a las chicas como yo.-veo como busca desesperadamente un pañuelo y cuando lo consigue se limpia el rostro, solo dejándolo algo sucio, ella tenía razón, yo nunca la había mirado y me sentía un completo idiota, cuando empecé a conocerla, sentí como el vació que estaba en mi vida, se llenaba con ella._

_-Déjame demostrarte que ahora soy diferente, por favor.-me mantuve lejos de ella, no quería espantarla._

_-No, lárgate, no quiero que vuelvas hablarme, ahora toma la puta foto y vete.-me dijo, con tanta rabia que me dieron ganas de llorar, y no impedí que sucediera, me deje ver llorando, no quería ocultarlo._

_-Por favor…-susurré, ¿quién imaginaría que estuviera llorando por una mujer? _

_-Lárgate, yo puedo sola.-me dijo nuevamente, esperé a que se levantará pero no hizo amagos en hacerlo, al contrario se recostó en un árbol que estaba cerca._

_-¿no puedes caminar? –pregunte mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas._

_-¡Claro que puedo! Solo estoy esperando que te vayas maldita sea.-me dice mirándome a los ojos, estaban rojos, por aguantar las lágrimas. _

_-No tengo intenciones de irme si tú no te vas._

_-Tu novia se preguntará donde estas, así que vete._

_-No tengo novia y lo sabes, a nadie le importa donde este, así que solo me quedas tú._

_-Lárgate.-me susurro nuevamente entre dientes._

_-No.-le corté._

_-Bien, entonces me voy yo.-se levantó, pero seguido soltó un grito de dolor._

_- ¿Kate? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?_

_-Me torcí el tobillo.-me dijo volviéndose a sentar.- ¿Qué haces? –me pregunto cuando me empecé a quitar la camisa._

_-Me quito la camisa, para dártela, no puedes ir así a una clínica. _

_-¿Por qué iría a una clínica? _

_-Para que un doctor vea tu tobillo.-dije tranquilamente ignorando la mirada acusadora de Kate._

_-No tengo dinero para pagar la consulta, y mucho menos para comprar los medicamentos._

_-No importa, yo te las pagaré.-haría de todo para que me perdonará._

_-No me interesa tu dinero, quiero que te largues, yo me iré a mi casa.-trato de pararse pero yo la detuve._

_-No, yo te llevaré, no te dejaré sola, toma ponte mi camisa, quítate la tuya, me daré la vuelta.-y así lo hice, sin darle tiempo a replicar, escuché como suspiraba pesadamente, pero supe enseguida que se estaba poniendo mi camisa._

_-Ya te puedes girar.-me aviso._

_-Ves, no fue tanto problema.-le dije tratando de que me sonriera, pero no lo hizo._

_-Cállate, y ayúdame.-su tono seco me hería, pero me lo merecía._

_Me agache, solo cargaba una franelilla negra, le había dado mi camisa y mi chaqueta a Kate, guarde en mi bolso su blusa llena de barro, cargue su mochila y la mía, mientras ponía su brazo en mi cuello para ayudarla a caminar, al principio estaba renuente, pero luego acepto, vamos caminando en silencio, yo no quería molestarla más de lo que estaba, así que así, seguimos hasta que salimos del pequeño bosquecillo, justo en el parque me esperaban mis supuestos amigotes, junto con Diana y Meredith, Hunter tomo una foto cegándome con el flash, toda el instituto estaba afuera, viéndonos a mí y a Kate entonces Andrew grito algo que hizo que perdiera mis sentidos._

_-¡Pero miren! Si es que Kate trae la ropa de Rick, seguro que ya se la cogió.-entonces todos se empezaron a reír, sentí como Kate tenía ganas de llorar, senté a Kate en una banca, bajo su mirada extraña._

_-¿Qué haces? –Me pregunto entre dientes.- ¿me vas a humillar más? –vi sus ojos ambarinos llenos de lágrimas, entonces sin pensarlo le di un pequeño beso en sus labios, me sentí feliz cuando no me rechazó, todos pararon de reír viéndonos a ambos._

_-Nunca te humillaría Kate, y si alguna vez lo pensé perdóname.-le susurré muy cerca, entonces le volví a besar, pero esta vez fue más corto, entonces me levanté, y me abalance contra Andrew, ahora nos encontrábamos tirados en el suelo, golpee tan fuerte como podía, rompí su labio, y también su nariz, me levante rápidamente, dejándolo en el suelo, todos estaban callados, y Kate me miraba con los ojos abiertos, me acerque a Hunter y le quite el celular con el que había tomado la foto lo tiré al piso con todas mis fuerzas destruyéndolo, y le di un puñetazo, fui hasta donde estaban los bolsos y me los coloque de nuevo, tome a Kate y la lleve hasta mi carro, nos fuimos en silencio hasta la clínica._

_-Ya te puedes ir.-dice nuevamente cuando ve que me siento al lado de su camilla._

_-No… me quedaré aquí hasta que el médico diga que puedo llevarte a tu casa.] _

Un nuevo paciente interrumpe los pensamientos de Richard, mira el reloj habían pasado ya dos horas, el café de Kate se lo había tomado él inconscientemente, volvió a pararse, y compro esta vez uno solo, el cual era para Kate, cuando regreso, los asientos estaban llenos, así que se sentó en el suelo, miro como una mamá trataba de calmar a su hijo, se preguntó que le pasaría a ella, por qué estaría allí, también se preguntó que pensaban las otras persona de verlo allí tirado en el suelo, tal vez pensarían que esperaba que su esposa saliera, de algún lado, o que su hijo estaba grave, al fin y al cabo estaban en el área de urgencias infantiles, miro el reloj, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, sintió como la puerta donde anteriormente había entrado Kate se abría, se paró enseguida viendo como su compañera tenía una niña que enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura de ella.

-Castle.-se paró en seco, no esperaba que él estuviera allí.

-¿eh? –pregunto la niña medio soñolienta.

-Nada nena, duerme.-le dejo un beso en sus cabellos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando, no podía dejarte sola aquí.

-No era necesario Castle… yo puedo sola.

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero ayudarte, y estar aquí… además el café es delicioso.-le dijo mientras le mostraba el café para ella.-te había comprado uno hace rato, pero me lo tome, así que te traje este nuevo.

-Puedes irte, pediré un taxi.

-No es necesario, yo te llevaré…

-Señora debe firmar.-le aviso una enfermera, de repente Castle vio el aprieto de Kate, no sabía cómo firmar, tenía los brazos llenos.

-¿Te ayudo? –Le pregunto Castle.- puedo cargar a la niña.-le propuso, vio como Kate le decía algo a la pequeña, ella asintió pesadamente.

-Está bien.-le dijo tendiéndole a Renata, la niña se dejó cargar por el compañero de su mamá, era la primera vez que interactuaba con uno de ellos, Castle le sonrió y dejo que la niña se acomodará en su hombro, notaba como estaba débil, sonrió cuando esta suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero leer sus RW, cualquier crítica, u opinión me haría feliz, y saber que leen, además de que me harían saber que les esta gustando la fic. ¡Gracias por leer! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

No esperaba que su primer día fuera de esa manera, se había encontrado con Richard Castle nuevamente, su hija había tenido una reacción alérgica, todo era demasiado para una sola persona; hace unas horas Rick la había dejado allí, ''_Mañana vendré a buscarte, dejaste tu carro en la comisaría'' _fueron sus últimas palabras, se encontraba acostada al lado de Renata, no puedo evitar pensar en lo estúpida que había sido, ¿cómo no pudo anotar las alergias de su hija? No era para tanto, pero tampoco era para menos, se sentía mal, la niña parecía no haber dormido durante días, efectos de los medicamentos, le habían pedido tres días de reposo para ella, así que debía llevársela a la comisaría, la cuidaría de cerca, además de que no confiaba en niñeras, era mejor cuidarla por sí sola, la verdad era que no confiaba en nadie, solamente una persona se la había ganado, y ella lo había alejado, sonrió con tristeza, él aún olía como antes, sus ojos seguían igual de azules, se preguntaba que habría sido de su vida… así fue como se quedó dormida.

El despertador volvía a sonar parecía ser un deja vu, su mano cayo pesadamente en el pequeño botón apagándolo de inmediato, abrió lentamente sus ojos, sonrió cuando sintió la nariz de Renata olisqueando su cuello, desde pequeña hacía eso, no sabía por qué, pero siempre lo hacía, parecía que le daba tranquilidad, los recuerdos del día anterior la trajeron a la realidad, debía preparar todo para su nuevo día, con cuidado dejo a la niña durmiendo un poco más, mientras ella se preparaba, no tardo mucho, había despertado hace unos minutos a la pequeña, que ya estaba sentada comiendo junto con ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes nena?

-Mejor mami, aún tengo el estómago revuelto…-dijo mientras apartaba el zumo de su vista.- ya no quiero más.

-Bueno, creo que ya comiste suficiente, estos tres días estarás conmigo en la comisaría.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto la niña emocionada.- ¿De verdad, de verdad?

-Si cariño.-respondió con una sonrisa.- Pero debes…

-¡Te haré caso en todo! ¡Lo prometo! –dijo estirando su dedo meñique, Kate entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de la pequeña.

-Muy bien, entonces, creo que es hora de alistarnos, para irnos.-al terminar de decir esto, el timbre del departamento sonó.- ¡Voy! –Grito.- Vamos Reno, apresúrate.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

-Mi compañero, él nos llevará, es solo por hoy… espero.-susurro lo último.- Por qué no le abres mientras busco mi maletín.

-Ok.-respondió alegremente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- ¡Hola! –Saludo sonriente.- Pasa, mamá está buscando su maletín.- lo invito mientras curiosa trataba de ver quién se escondía tras él.- ¡¿Alexis?! –pregunto emocionada.

-¡Renata! –dijo la pelirroja saliendo de su escondite seguro, detrás de la pierna de su padre.- ¿Vives aquí?

-Sí, aquí vivimos mi mamá y yo…-Respondió Renata emocionada de encontrarse con la única amiga que había hecho el día anterior.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunto Castle extrañado.

-¡Si papá! Ella es Renata Beckett, ayer hable con ella.-Rick frunció el ceño, Alexis no tenía muchas amigas en el colegio, de hecho, no tenía amigas, le costaba hacerlas, no confiaba mucho.

-Oh, eso es genial.

-Siento tardar, no encontraba mi placa.-dijo Katherine reuniéndose con ellos en la sala.-Nena tienes todo listo.

-Si mami.-le tomo de la mano.- ¡Mamá mira ella es Alexis! –sonrió mientras presentaba a su amiga.

Castle miro la expresión de su compañera, había pasado bastante tiempo, pero sus expresiones aún seguían iguales, la detective miro a la niña con detenimiento, era pelirroja, tenía pecas al igual que su hija, el cabello era liso, y aquellos ojos azules eran los de Richard, trago seco, la niña no tendría mucha diferencia de edad con su hija, tan solo unos meses de seguro.

-Oh, hola Alexis, soy Katherine, la mamá de…-intento acercársele sin embargo la niña le respondió antipáticamente.

-Sé quién es, ya Renata lo dijo.

-Alexis…-susurro detrás el detective de ojos azules, mientras que Reno fruncía el ceño.- Lo siento… ella…

-No importa Castle, ¿cómo estás? –respondió e hizo la pregunta, tratando de mostrar la cara clásica de _''así son todos los niños. ''_

-Bien, ¿cómo sigues?

-Bien.

-¿Cómo sigues tú, Reno?

-Estoy mejor, aunque debo guardar reposo, no iré tres días a clases.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto alarmada Alexis, su única amiga, ya se iría.

-Está un poco enferma, pero mejorará pronto y regresará a clases.-respondió Kate por ella, mientras Renata pegaba su espalda a las piernas de su madre.

-Le pregunte a Renata.-respondió la pelirroja, Rick cerro fuertemente los ojos, y Kate se quedó helada en su sitio, mientras Renata fruncía más el ceño ¿por qué trataba así a su madre?

-Yo…-trato de decir Castle.

-Es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde.-dijo Kate mientras buscaba una mochila con cosas para su hija.

Todos bajaron en un silencio incomodo, Alexis agarrada de la mano de su padre, mientras Renata tenía la cabeza en la cadera de su madre, la pequeña niña castaña se recordó preguntarle a su amiga después, por qué trataba así a su mamá, se preguntó también si así era con todos, por qué con ella había sido amable; los cuatro se dirigieron hasta el auto de Rick, y se montaron en él, las dos niñas atrás, y la detective se sentó al lado de su compañero, Alexis escudriñaba detenidamente aquella mujer, ¿qué querría ella de su padre? Ella sabía que su padre no tenía amigas mujeres, eran sus novias, lo que le extraño de esta, era que esta mujer tenía una hija, parecía que no tenía la necesidad de mostrar sus atributos, vestía bonito, aunque le costaba admitirlo, y también era bonita, pero no sabía cómo era su personalidad, tal vez era como todas, tampoco le daría chance de hablar con ella, no tenía por qué, Alexis no quería conocerla, solo quería hacerse amiga de Renata, la niña le había caído bien, y no era como sus compañera, era inteligente le gustaban casi los mismos juegos, y ambas eran parecidas en varias cosas.

-Llegamos al colegio Lex.-anuncio Castle mientras se bajaba del auto.

-Escribiré todo para que no te atrases Reno.

-¡Vale! –Respondió alegremente la niña.- Gracias, ¿hablamos luego?

-¡Por supuesto! –sonrió la pelirroja, saliendo para tomar la mano de su padre, sin ver a la otra mujer.

-Es amable mamá.-rompió de repente el silencio.- No sé por qué te hablo así…-frunció la niña el ceño sin entender.

-No te preocupes por eso, tal vez solo trata de guardar el puesto de su madre…-sonrió la detective quitándole importancia, sintiendo realmente un vació.

-Listo, hable con la maestra de Renata.-comento Castle entrando.- dijo que le daría las tareas a Lex, así pueden hacerlas juntas…-de repente se calló.- Por supuesto si tú lo permites Kate… Beckett.-corrigió rápidamente.

-Sí, claro, así Reno no se atrasa.

El camino hasta la comisaría lo hicieron en silencio, ninguno quería interrumpir el silencio que se había instalado, la niña aun peleaba con los acontecimientos vividos recientemente, Rick, de él no se podía decir mucho, su menté manejaba la información lo más rápido que podía, pero simplemente se le hacía difícil comprender todo, de vez en cuando miraba a Renata detrás, buscando rasgos de él en ella, tenía mucho de Kate, la niña tendría nueve años, sino se equivocaba, tenía la misma edad de Alexis, suspiro pesadamente, debía dejar de pensar en eso, tal vez la mujer que estaba a su lado, solo se había ido por eso, porque había descubierto que estaba embarazada de otro, ¿lo habría engañado? ¿Sería esa niña de él? ¿Por qué se había ido? Los pensamientos de Beckett navegaban en la edad de la pelirroja, iba al mismo curso que su hija, la pelirroja era solo unos centímetros más alta que su hija, no tenía que preguntar, tenía nueve años seguro, tal vez unos meses menor que Renata, tal vez no, y tampoco debía preguntar por los padres, esos ojos eran de su compañero, ese azul infinito no se parecía a ninguno otro, ella ya se había perdido anteriormente en ese azul, y la pequeña tenía ese color, esa inmensidad, y toda ella, eran expresiones de Richard, trato de buscar en sus recuerdos alguien parecida a la niña, pero solo lo veía a él, ¿quién era la madre? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el motor se apagó.

-¿Aquí trabajas mami? –pregunto la niña con los ojos enormes.

-Si cariño, aquí es.-respondió mientras ayudaba a su hija a bajarse, Castle solo sonrió.

Los tres subieron por el elevador, Kate pensó que esa era la peor manera de empezar a trabajar, no tenía semanas, y ya tenía que tener a su hija dentro para cuidarla; cuando llegaron al piso, Castle les dio paso, Beckett sentó a su hija en un asiento que se hallaba al lado de los escritorios, coloco todas sus cosas en orden, y Rick también coloco su maletín en su escritorio, frente al de Kate.

-¿Beckett? –Le llamo el capitán, a la detective se le acelero el corazón.- ¿puedes venir por favor?

-Sí señor, ya voy.-respondió enseguida, Ryan, Esposito, y Castle veían a la detective, dándole indicaciones a su hija para que no se moviera.

-¿Estas en problemas? –pregunto la niña preocupada, su mamá era muy cuidadosa con su trabajo, nunca la llevaba a ella, ya le había explicado que ese no era lugar para niños.

-No cariño…-_eso espero_ pensó.-Ya regreso.-Después de decir esto, se fue hasta el despacho de Montgomery.

-¿Creen que este en problemas? –interrumpió de repente la niña a los tres detectives que se hallaban hablando del caso que habían resulto anteriormente.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Ryan.

-Mi mamá ¿está en problemas por mi culpa?

-Oh no cielo, claro que no.-dijo Esposito.

-¿Por qué estaría en problemas por tu culpa? –pregunto esta vez Castle.

-Porque me trajo aquí…-susurro.

Montgomery se sentó cuando la detective entro al despacho, sonrió al ver que estaba tratando de disculparse por haber traído a la niña al trabajo, le explico lo de sus alergias, y que prometía que sería una sola vez.

-Detective no la llamaba para eso.-sonrió.

-¿Ah no? –pregunto extrañada.

-No, usted sabe que la comisaria tiene un salón para tareas dirigidas y guardería, sin embargo permitiré que la niña este aquí, no sabes si tendrá una recaída o algo.-dijo mientras la detective asentía.

-¿Entonces por qué me llamo?

-Quiero que usted sea la que dirija al equipo.-dijo serio.

-¿Qué? –pregunto asombrada.

-Castle anteriormente tenía ese puesto, pero he leído su expediente detective, todo está impecable, las comisarías en donde ha trabajado, ya sea durante un largo periodo o corto, están contentas de haberla colocado a la cabecera del equipo, sé que no me arrepentiré si usted está al frente de todo.

-Señor ni siquiera he tenido mi primer trabajo real en esta comisaría… apenas llegue ayer, y salí antes de tiempo, además hoy traje a mi hija, yo no…

-Detective, es la primera vez que usted hace eso.-sonrió mirando a la detective.- usted es una Beckett.-comento, Kate frunció el ceño.

-Mire, Castle es el que está al mando del equipo, prefiero que siga así… si me va a dar el mando, al menos deje que me lo gane. No puedo aceptarlo señor.-dijo seria mientras se paraba del asiento.

-Bien.-sonrió divertido.- Tiene la libertad de contradecir entonces a Castle, y tomar la situación en sus manos.

-Solo si no estoy de acuerdo en algo, él es un buen detective.-termino diciendo.

-No lo dudo.-el brillo de los ojos de Montgomery la confundía.- Tiene usted el mismo carácter de su padre.

Katherine solo asintió y salió del despacho, suspiro, como si en aquel despacho no hubiera podido respirar, coloco sus manos en la cintura, y se giró para ver a los tres detectives calmando a su hija que tenía las mejillas mojadas.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto alarmada.

-Nosotros no… sabemos… ella no sé empezó a…. estaba preocupada…. Intentamos… lo intentamos…. De verdad, lo juro…-los tres detectives trataban de hablar, pero solo es escuchaban palabras inconexas.

-¡Eh! Los tres, silencio.-dijo seria.- ¿Reno? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿te echaron? ¿Es mi culpa?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! No me echaron, el capitán solo me llamo para…-iba a decirlo, pero allí estaba Castle, le parecía injusto que él se hubiera ganado el mando, y a ella se lo hubieran ofrecido como si nada.- para ver como seguías tú, y ver que todo estuviera bien, nena no pasa nada.-cuando termino de decir esto, la niña se abrazó a su mamá.

-Pensé que te despedirían.-susurro.

-Pero no lo hicieron, ahora, ¿por qué no te sientas en mi silla y dibujas?

-¿de verdad me dejaras sentarme en tu silla?

-Claro, como toda una detective.-le pico el ojo, la niña se sentó emocionada, y limpio el resto de sus lágrimas.

-Nosotros…-dijeron los tres a la vez que se habían mantenido callados mientras veían la escena.

-Eh uno por uno.

-Ella pensó que era su culpa que te hubieran llamado.-comento Esposito.

-Tratamos de entretenerla.-aseguro Ryan.

-Estaba asustada.-dijo por último Castle.

-Todo está bien… gracias por tratar de calmarla.-sonrió sincera.

-Por cierto Beckett.-dijo Ryan antes de irse.- Bienvenida al equipo.

-¡Cierto! Bienvenida Beckett.-dijo el detective moreno.

-Gracias chicos.

-Muy bien, hoy solo haremos papeleo como ayer, no hay mayor movimiento de parte de los asesinos.-comento Castle.

Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa, esta vez Kate se encontraba sentada en el lateral donde antes estaba Renata, y la niña en el puesto de su madre, y Castle en su asiento, los tres trabajaban en silencio, la niña parecía concentrada en lo que hacía, Kate de vez en cuando le hablaba a Castle, para verificar unos datos, y este tecleaba en su computadora.

-¿Quieres un café? –pregunto el detective un rato después.

-Sí, voy contigo.-respondió ella.- Reno…

-No me moveré mamá.-dijo la niña antes de que su madre terminará, haciéndola sonreír.

Cuando los dos estuvieron en la sala de descanso, Castle se dispuso hablar.

-Siento el comportamiento de Alexis… ella le cuesta confiar mucho.

-No importa Castle, es una niña, tal vez se sintió amenazada, o algo…-dijo.

-Es así con todas.-respondió él.- mi amigas digo.

-¿Tus amigas? –Sonrió divertida.- O tus novias…

-Bue…-dijo el con una mueca.- piensa que tú también eres una de mis ''novias'' –coloco con sus dedos entre comillas.

-¿Su mamá? –pregunto Kate arrepintiéndose en el instante.

-Meredith la abandonó cuando tenía cuatro años.-respondió seco.-piensa que todas la van abandonar, y no está lejos de tener la razón, no dejo que ninguna se quede.-salió de la sala, dejando a Kate con un nudo, Meredith era la madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, espero les gustará el capítulo, siento no haber actualizado, pero era necesario terminar con Never let me go, ahora me ocuparé de esta, espero que me acompañen hasta terminarla; como se pueden dar cuenta, Alexis no es la misma Alexis de la fic anterior. Dejen sus comentarios, a ver que tal voy. Disculpen cualquier error.<strong>

**DEJEN RW :c**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Renata veía como trabajaban en aquella comisaria su madre nunca la había llevado antes a una, Katherine tenía una regla, no llevar a su hija al trabajo, la niña no entendía por qué, si eso era todo lo que hacían no entendía el peligro, miraba también al compañero de su madre que parecía bastante aburrido con el papeleo, miro el reloj, faltaba poco para que terminarán las clases, ya se estaba empezando a aburrir, tal vez si le pedía amablemente al compañero de su madre que trajera a su nueva amiga a la comisaria, él accedería.

-¿Señor Castle? –pregunto tímidamente.

-Dime Rick, me haces parecer más viejo de lo que soy.-contesto, provocando una pequeña risa burlona de parte de Kate.

-Rick…-suspiro la niña.- ¿Después de clases quién busca a Alexis?

-Su niñera…-contesto calmadamente.- Se está con ella hasta que yo llegue.

-Oh…-susurro bajito con pesar, Richard se dio cuenta de lo aburrida que parecía estar la niña allí.

-Pero…-comento.- Hoy me toca buscarla a mí, recordé que la niñera tiene que hacer algo.-dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba su chaqueta.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto la niña con emoción.

-Si por supuesto.

El detective salió de la comisaria, dejando a su compañera con una leve sonrisa, y a una pequeña emocionada, mientras iba en el auto, marco a la niñera, diciéndole que ese día lo tenía libre, faltaban unos cinco minutos para que la niña pelirroja saliera, Castle se estaciono frente a la escuela, y salió para esperar a su hija, desde hace mucho no hacía aquello, solo lo hacía en días especiales, entonces la campanilla sonó, provocando que desde dentro los niños gritaran un alegre _''Eeeeh''_ la verdad es que Castle había ido, no solo porque viera a la otra niña aburrida, sino que aquella era la primera amiga de su hija, con sus nueve años, la pelirroja no era muy sociable, sus compañeras solo buscaban a su hija cuando debían realizar trabajo en grupo, y era porque la maestra se los pedía, no sabía por qué a su hija le costaba tanto socializar, sonrió cuando la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a su padre allí.

-¡Papá! –Dijo sorprendida saltando a sus brazos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, quise darte una sorpresa, y hoy Adele.-la niñera de la pelirroja.- No pudo venir, por lo tanto iremos a la comisaria, y estarás un rato con Renata.

-¡Genial! –se emocionó la pelirroja mientras su padre le abrocho el cinturón.

-Si cariño.-sonrió.- Nena… debemos hablar sobre tu comportamiento.-dijo Richard calmadamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto extrañada, ella nunca había tenido problemas con eso, siempre había sido una niña ejemplar.

-Me refiero a como le hablaste esta mañana a mi compañera.

-Oh.-frunció el ceño, ¿qué le podía decir? Esa mujer era extraña, totalmente fuera de lugar, nunca una de las novias de su padre había tratado de ser amable con ella, y eso le asusto.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué significa eso Lex? –pregunto Castle.

-Es otra de tus novias.-susurro la niña.

-Alexandra, ella no es otra de mis novias.-dijo con autoridad, las únicas veces que pronunciaba su nombre completo era para hacer entender a su hija algo, o reñirla por algo.- Estudiamos juntos, y ahora nos reencontramos nuevamente, es mi compañera, no debes tratarla así.

-¡No me agrada! –dijo entre dientes.

-Alexis por favor…-no sabía cuándo dejo de entender a su hija, ni tampoco supo cuando se empezaron alejar tanto.- debes hacer un esfuerzo.-le dijo ya cuando estaban frente a la comisaria.- Ella es la madre de Renata.

-¡Seré amiga de Renata! ¡No de ella! –le contesto rotundamente.

La conversación no avanzo más, la pelirroja ya se había bajado, y esperaba en la acera a su padre, Rick se bajó y alcanzo a su hija, los dos Castle se internaron en aquel edificio, y subieron hasta el piso a donde pertenecían, la niña corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga de cabellos rulos.

-¡Reno! –saludo a su amiga alegremente.

-¡Alexis! –Dijo feliz.- Genial, ya me estaba aburriendo, tu papá me dijo que la niñera no había podido ir por ti…

-Si eso me dijo a mí también.- Castle veía la escena desde su escritorio y se fijó que su compañera no estaba.

-¿Y Beckett?

-Oh mi mamá fue a la sala de descansos, me toca la medicina.-dijo con pesar.

-¿Por qué la cara? –pregunto divertido el detective.

-Odio las medicinas.

-Si tomas un poco de agua no te sabrá feo.-dijo la pelirroja.- no es tan malo, así te mejoras pronto, ¿cierto papá? –el hombre solo asintió.

-Muy bien Reno es hora de…-se quedó callada.- Oh ya llegaron, hola Alexis.-saludo con cariño, pero solo recibió una mirada de parte de la niña.- Cariño la medicina.

-Mami…-hizo un puchero.- por favor sabe feo…

-Te traje agua ¿vale? Solo una cuchara Reno, por favor.

-¿Por qué no te tapas la nariz? –intervino Rick.

-¡Es cierto! A mí me funciona.-comento Alexis, la niña hizo caso, y abrió la boca, tragándose el líquido viscoso.

-¡Agua agua agua agua! –dijo sacando su lengua.

-Aquí tienes, lo hiciste bien hija.-sonrió la detective feliz, Kate le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz de Renata y esta sonrió también, la escena era presenciada bajo la atenta mirada de Alexis.

-Ves así mejorarás pronto.-dijo Alexis.

-¿Podemos jugar? –pregunto Renata separándose de su mamá.

-Si pero en la sala de descansos.-dijo Richard.

-Con cuidado Reno.

-Si mami.

Alexis se estaba quitando la mochila, y había estado mirando de reojo a la detective que aún se encontraba sentada en la silla ubicada en la lateral de los escritorios, aquella mujer le intrigaba, le molestaba, pero no era porque ella fuera molesta, le molestaba porque aquella mujer no era como las demás mujeres que su padre le había presentado, mientras veía la escena hace unos minutos antes, sintió envidia de Renata, admitía que su padre era el mejor del mundo, siempre haciéndola reír, jugando a todo con ella, pero faltaba más, sintió rabia de sí misma por sentir celos de su amiga, ella no necesitaba de nadie, solo tenía a su papá y con él bastaba, sin meditarlo más, coloco la mochila con fuerza en el escritorio de su papá, provocando que uno de los lados golpeara el vaso con agua que estaba cerca de Kate, derrumbándolo y mojándola con el resto de agua que quedaba, Katherine se levantó deprisa mirando su camisa, el agua había también mojado parte de su cara, Renata solo hizo una O con su boca.

-¡Alexandra! –Richard le llamo la atención.- ¡Debes mirar donde pones las cosas! –Alexis se quedó en su lugar, su padre le había reñido otras veces, pero siempre era en conversación, la había castigado, pero era para que ella razonara en su comportamiento, sintió ganas de llorar, Rick nunca había levantado su voz, sino era para llamarla a comer, por juego, o para que le bajará volumen a la televisión.- ¡¿Acaso no estas escuchando?!

-¡Eh! –Levanto esta vez la voz Beckett, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros, y el de las niñas.- Fue un accidente, no debes gritarle por algo que ella seguro no sabía.-le respondió con voz autoritaria.

-Eso es lo que tú crees Kate.-le dijo Richard.- Alexis pídele…

-¡Déjalo ya Castle! La niña no tuvo la culpa, solo hay que limpiar, y dejar que mi camisa se seque.- instintivamente Kate se fue colocando delante de la pelirroja, y Renata tomo la mano de Alexis trayéndola a ella.- Reno, Alexis vayan a la sala de descanso, ya les llevo para que pinten y jueguen.

-Si mami.-dijo y se llevó a una pelirroja perturbada.

Después de que las niñas se fueran, fue Beckett quien limpió la mesa, y recogió el desastre, fue hasta el baño de mujeres para secar un poco su camisa azul, el acto había sido presenciado por Esposito, Ryan y el señor Montgomery desde su oficina, los chicos habían quedado paralizados, la voz de su nueva compañera sonaba autoritaria, y de inmediato supieron que debían comportarse bien con ella, el capitán sonrió, no se equivocaba cuando decía que se parecía a su padre, Castle se sentó de su lado, viendo en silencio como Katherine luego de salir del baño, con la camisa medio seca, recogía unas cuantas cosas, y la mochila de su hija, para llevarlas hasta la sala de descanso; mientras todo aquellos sucedía las dos niñas habían estado sentadas en silencio, Renata no había visto a su madre hablar de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando la regañaba, que cuando lo hacía le daba miedo, ver a su madre hablando así, y con esa mirada tuvo ganas de esconderse, Alexis estaba sentada con la mirada agacha, tenía ganas de llorar, no solo porque su padre le gritará así, y en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, lo había hecho apropósito, pero tenía ganas de llorar de rabia, ¿por qué tenía que defenderla? No quería que esa mujer la defendiera. La voz de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto.

-Si…-susurro.

-Mamá ya viene con nuestras cosas.-dijo intentando animar a su amiga.- No te preocupes mamá no está molesta.

-No me importa si tu mamá está molesta o no.-dijo cortante.

-¿Por qué no te gusta mi mamá? Es una buena persona, además te defendió.

-Tu mamá es igual a todas…-dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Renata con el ceño fruncido.

-Son mentirosas, y en cualquier momento te abandonan.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –grito Renata molesta.

-¡SI ES CIERTO! ¡TU MAMÁ TAMBIÉN TE ABANDONARÁ! –grito Alexis levantándose del sofá al igual que Renata.

Katherine estaba guardando las cosas de las niñas para llevárselas, cuando escucho los gritos, tanto Castle como Beckett salieron corriendo hasta la sala de descanso, encontrándose con Renata llorando y una Alexis furiosa y contrariada, Kate soltó sus cosas y corrió para separar a las niñas que ya estaban a punto de llevar eso a los golpes.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Katherine, que a pesar de no levantar la voz, la autoridad se le notaba.

-¿Alexis? ¿Pero qué te sucede? –pregunto Castle tomando a su hija en brazos, y esta se enrosco en su cuerpo.

-¿Renata? –pregunto cuando la niña se hundió en su cuello.

-Quiero ir a casa mami, por favor.-dijo entre sollozos.

Montgomery también había salido de su oficina, y había asistido a la escena, los dos detectives se miraban con evidente confusión, Castle ahora estaba preocupado por su hija, el comportamiento que estaba mostrando, no era el de su hija, notaba como la niña estaba tensa, en sus brazos y cerraba sus puños con fuerza, la respiración estaba llena de rabia, golpeando con fuerza el cuello de él. Renata por lo contrario solo quería los brazos de su mamá, las palabras que había dicho Alexis eran mentira, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, no era más que puras calumnias, le pedía a su mamá que se fueran a casa, pero Katherine estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, parecía que aquel lugar sería el ojo de un huracán, con tantos sentimientos, tantos secretos, tantas heridas, y tanta tensión.

-Es mejor que los dos se vayan a casa.-dijo Montgomery.- Detective Beckett, tómese el resto de la semana, y usted detective Castle, debería hacer lo mismo, arreglen sus problemas, los quiero el lunes aquí, y harán horas extras durante dos fines de semana.-sin darles tiempo de reclamar salió de la sala.

Los dos detectives sin más nada que hacer, recogieron sus cosas, a Beckett se le hizo difícil, puesto que Renata no quiso bajar de sus brazos, Ryan vio el rollo, y la ayudo, Alexis simplemente seguía con su mirada fija en un punto, Castle veía el estado de su hija, no sabiendo que le alteraba de aquella manera, decidió que lo mejor en lo que debía ocupar esos días, sería en acercarse a su hija, y tal vez ir al psicólogo infantil, el comportamiento de su hija, no era algo normal, ni una etapa, o quizá sí lo era pero quería asegurarse que todo estaría bien con su hija; Katherine y Richard se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, también perturbados con el día tan difícil que habían tenido, Beckett no pensó que su estancia allí sería de esta manera, muchos pensamientos volaban en su mente, le había costado dejar a su hija en el asiento del copiloto, y al llegar a su departamento, mandando a Renata a tomar una siesta esta tuvo que acostarla en su habitación junto con ella.

-Mami…-susurro la niña abrazada a ella.- No me vas a abandonar ¿cierto que no?

-No podría abandonarte, eres mi vida.-le tranquilizo.

Castle veía a su hija dormida, acaricio sus cabellos, la pelirroja era su vida entera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí tengo otro capítulo, si tengo suficientes comentarios, tal vez puede que publique otro capítulo hoy, no se emocionen, todo depende de las RW que ustedes me dejen ;) (no es chantaje, son negocios, ah que). Gracias por las RW que ya dejaron, por las que siguen las fic, y por las que aun siguen conmigo luego de haber terminado Never let me go; falta bastante en cuanto a esta fic, ni siquiera hemos llegado a ver lo que se nos aproxima, por ahora me ocuparé en la relación de Renata-Castle y Alexis-Beckett, saben que para mi es importante los lazos familiares, tendremos más recuerdos en los próximos capítulos. <strong>

**¡ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

_[Estábamos estudiando en un parque, estábamos debajo de un árbol enorme, desde que yo había perdonado a Rick, ese lugar se convirtió en nuestro favorito, era nuestro lugar de refugio, así le llamaba él, sonreí cuando el intento distraerme con su lápiz._

_-¡Rick! –le llame la atención.- Por favor presta atención._

_-Prestaría más atención si aceptarás salir conmigo…-me dijo con una sonrisa enorme._

_-Estudiemos…-aleje mi mirada de la suya._

_-¿Por qué siempre me evades el tema Kate? –pregunto mientras apartaba los libros de mi regazo._

_-¿Qué tema? –trate de enredarlo._

_-¡Katherine! Sabes de lo que hablo…pensé que ya habíamos pasado por la etapa de autoprotección._

_-Ya pasamos esa etapa, y la muestra de eso es que estas aquí conmigo._

_-Kate… me gustas.-me dijo en un susurro que me corto el aire, mis pulmones ardían, clamaban por aire, pero yo no conseguía ningún movimiento.- Siento que cada vez que me acerco más, tu intentas alejarme, sé que es tu modo de protección, pero… ¿por qué lo tienes? –notaba la derrota en su voz, el cansancio._

_-Yo…-dije paulatinamente, no quería que me dejará, yo sabía que desde hace tiempo le quería, me gustaba verle concentrado, ver todo el talento que tenía con las letras, tanta imaginación en aquella cabeza, aquellos ojazos azules que más de una vez me robaban una sonrisa, o yo se la regalaba, si me permitía quererle, en algún momento iba a perderle, y no sabía si podría soportarlo, el hombre que más había amado, mi héroe, el que me había regalado mis sueños, había muerto, mi padre, mi mejor amigo, mi todo, y ahora me encontraba en una casa donde lo único que deseaba yo, era no existir, no entendía porque esa mujer que me había dado la vida, ahora me la quitaba, aspirando cada parte de mi ser, arruinando mis sueños, ¿qué sería de mi si él me faltará? Él, Richard Castle, era aire puro para mí, no podía permitir que él también se hundiera conmigo, en la oscuridad, así que era yo quien debía aferrarme a él._

_-¿Tú qué? –pregunto trayéndome de mis pensamientos, mire sus ojos, y quise llorar._

_-No quiero arruinarte tu vida Rick…-susurre muy bajo.- apenas y conoces una pequeña parte de mí, no quiero, no puedo permitirme perderte, y sé que si empezamos algo, tendrá fin._

_-No tendrá fin…-me dijo mientras tomaba mis mejillas.- Porque aun después de morir, querré estar contigo._

_-Rick…-aguante un sollozo._

_-Dime que secreto me guardas, por qué te proteges de mí._

_-Te protejo a ti, de mí, mi padre murió y una parte de mí murió con él.-lo miré a los ojos.- no sé si soportaré el perderte a ti… no puedo._

_-No me vas a perder, no te dejaré, te sacaré de esa casa, e iremos a viajar, a donde tú quieras, donde me lo pidas._

_-¡Rick no es un juego! –mis mejillas estaban mojadas, y él me miraba atento._

_-Podre ser un idiota, pero cuando se trata de ti, no hay juegos, ni trucos, Kate, déjame salvarte, no te perderé, y no me perderás, seremos tú y yo con las estrellas encima de nosotros, y el mundo a nuestros pies._

_Acerco su rostro al mío, y poso sus labios suaves sobre los míos, sentí mi sangre moverse por todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el de él, el beso era casto, apenas abrimos nuestros labios, como queriendo memorizar como eran, sentí moverse el mundo, y de inmediato supe que él era mi cable a tierra, no podría aburrirme de esos labios, y la devoción que sentía de parte de él, me hizo darme cuenta de que él, tampoco se aburriría de mí._

_-Tú y yo…-susurro mirándome.- Siempre.-dijo sellando su promesa con un beso.]_

Katherine se despertó sudando, trato de calmarse, había sido el sueño más real que había tenido, no era cualquier sueño, era un recuerdo, el recuerdo de una promesa que ella rompió, se dio cuenta que su hija aun dormía, acarició su cabello tratando de darse fuerzas, pero simplemente tuvo que salir hasta la sala de estar para ahogar un sollozo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba ya por eso, pero las palabras de su hija pidiendo que no la dejará, se recordó a sí misma, temiendo que Rick la abandonará, la detective en medio de la oscuridad se hizo un ovillo, mientras por sus mejillas caían las lágrimas, había sido ella quien lo abandono, entre el sabor agridulce que le dejo ese recuerdo se quedó dormida.

Era ya entrada la mañana, Castle se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera de un psicólogo infantil, su hija parecía encontrar algo interesante en el piso, la niña no había querido hablar con él desde el día anterior, se había introducido en un mutismo ante él, deseaba que con la psicóloga se abriera más fácil, veía a los padres de allí con sus hijos, cerró los ojos, no había podido dormir nada bien, había tenido un sueño bastante doloroso, que en su tiempo, fue su mejor recuerdo, él prometiéndole a Katherine no abandonarla, y él había sido el abandonado.

-Alexis Castle.-llamo una señora.-Solo la niña.-dijo la doctora dándole una sonrisa amable al detective, que asintió.

La pelirroja había ido allí porque a decir verdad, ella se sentía confusa y contrariada, en menos de una semana había perdido a su única amiga, quería echarle la culpa a Katherine Beckett, era la única explicación que le encontraba, odiaba como se comportaba aquella mujer con ella, ¿no podía ser como las demás? Frías y calculadoras, falsas, sin sentimientos, y que la presencia de ella fuera ignorada por la mujer, ¿por qué simplemente no podía hacerlo todo más fácil? ¡¿Quién era ella para defenderla?! ¡Nadie! ¡Ni su madre la defendía de aquella manera! Ni cuando estuvo, ni ahora que la veía solo una vez al año, ¡esa mujer no podía hacer eso! No podía entrar en su vida, no se lo permitiría.

-Siéntate Alexis.-le hablo la mujer, la niña hizo caso, y espero a que la otra mujer hablará.- ¿qué te gusta hacer?

-Leer, dibujar, jugar.

-¿Tienes amigas? –La niña negó, luego quedo pensativa.- ¿Tienes amigas? –volvió a preguntar.

-Creo que tenía una…-susurro bajito, la doctora ya había hablado con el padre, y sabía más o menos el por qué estaba allí.

-Cuéntame de ella.

-Bueno…-dijo la niña insegura.- es nueva… y estaba en mi puesto para merendar, se lo dije, y… entonces ella pregunto si se podía quedar allí, parecía que no quería integrase a las otras niñas, entonces la deje, es amable…-susurro.

-¿Por qué piensas que ya no es tu amiga?

-Ayer… bueno, le grite.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Ella te molesto en algo? –la niña negó y explico.

-Su mamá me defendió.

-¿Eso te molesto? –Alexis solo asintió.- ¿Por qué?

-No tiene por qué hacerlo… mi madre no lo hace, ¿entonces por qué ella sí?

-No crees que ella simplemente quiso ser amable contigo.

-Todas las madres te abandonan.-susurro.- le grite eso a mi amiga…

-¿Qué sucede con tu mamá Alexis?

-Nos dejó a mí y a mi padre… solo viene una vez al año… pero no se interesa mucho por mí.

-¿Y la mamá de tu amiga? –Preguntó la doctora.

-Ella… es muy buena con Renata.-empezó diciendo.- Ayer le dio la medicina… por un momento sentí celos… ¡no sé por qué! –Miro la niña a la psicóloga con los ojos aguados.- No quiero que sea amable conmigo, ¡no la necesito! –La doctora se quedó mirándola anotando unas cuantas cosas en su libreta, se levantó y le pidió a la niña que la siguiera.

-Alexis juega allí, espera a que salgamos ¿vale? –La niña asintió como respuesta, y se sentó tomando unos legos, tratando de distraerse.- Señor Castle por favor sígame.

-¿Hablo con usted? –pregunto nervioso mientras se sentaba en el sillón que antes ocupaba Alexis.

-Sí.-Comento la psicóloga.

-¿Y…? –Pregunto exasperado.- ¿Qué le contó?

-Señor, no espere que le diga lo que su hija me contó, la niña no tiene problemas de conducta, la niña esta confundida, y está en un estado de negación.

-A ver, a ver, ¿a qué se refiere?

-La madre de la amiga, Renata. A eso me refiero.

-¿Kate? Vale, no estoy entendiendo, no sé por qué mi hija se comporta así, y usted no me dice nada.

-Esa mujer que acaba de nombrar tiene una relación estrecha con Renata, una relación madre e hija, Alexis siente celos, y esta confundida, se niega a querer admitir que necesita de una figura materna.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Usted es el padre, y créame, podría ser el mejor padre del mundo, no podrá ocupar el vacío que la niña siente.-La mujer suspiro.- ¿Tiene novia?

-Eh… bueno… no… sí, eh… digamos.

-Es hombre de una sola noche.

-Yo…-Castle hizo una mueca.

-Debe acercarse más a su hija, su compañera Kate, creo que… podría ayudar a Alexis, debe afianzar la amistad de Renata con la de su hija… la niña no tiene ningún problema, se siente confundida, sola y perdida, ver una relación madre-hija de cerca, la desequilibro, más cuando obtuvo la atención necesitada de parte de Kate, Alexis no sabe cómo actuar, es diferente a todo lo que ha vivido con esas antiguas mujeres que seguro a conocido.-La psicóloga se quedó mirando al detective, que trataba de procesar todo más rápido.- Busque hablar más con su hija, trate de que… la niña establezca una relación con Renata y su madre, puede hacerle bien… a ella, y ¿por qué no a usted? –termino diciendo sonriéndole a su cliente secreto… es decir, él no sabría que era su cliente, pero ella lo ayudaría, le conocía, cuando leyó el nombre de la niña, supo de inmediato quién era el padre, era su momento para arreglar lo que en un pasado ayudo a destruir.- Los veré el viernes, ¿le parece?

-Si perfecto.-le indico Castle.- Muchas gracias señora…-se dio cuenta que había olvidado su apellido.

-Dra. Colhela.-sonrió la mujer.

-Bien, nos vemos…

Castle salió del consultorio con un torbellino de dudas, sin darle cabida a pararse y reconocer a la mujer que había tomado como psicóloga para su hija.

-¿Quieres ir a comer helado Lex? –pregunto, rogando que su hija se abriera a él.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Renata? –pregunto tímidamente, la niña había tenido una larga discusión con ella misma, llegando a una conclusión.

-¿Estás segura?

-Quiero pedirle una disculpa… no quiero perderla como amiga.

-Bien, déjame entonces llamar a Kate.

Katherine estaba realizando el almuerzo, su hija se encontraba escogiendo una película para verla, el timbre de su celular la alerto, provocando que el cuchillo cortara su dedo.

-¡Auch! –Dijo mientras tomaba el celular.- Beckett.- contesto, se sorprendió al escuchar del otro lado a Castle, pidiéndole permiso para ir.- Ayer Renata no se separó ni un segundo de mí, no sé si sea buena idea.-Kate suspiro.

-Por favor Kate, ella solo quiere disculparse.- Alexis escuchaba atentamente la conversación, si Katherine no aceptaba la disculpa, su plan no serviría.- ¡Gracias! –Dijo luego de discutir unas cosas más.- Muy bien, iremos hasta allá, y comeremos con ellas, ¿te parece buena idea? –pregunto lentamente, esperando el rechazo rotundo de Alexis, solo recibió un leve sí.

Renata había escuchado la conversación, y cuando escucho que Alexis venía, cogió sus cosas encerrándose en el cuarto de su madre, luego dirigiéndose al closet, Kate cerró fuerte los ojos, clamando paciencia, no se imaginaba que aquel viaje traería tantas consecuencias, Renata le había contado lo que Alexis le grito, en un principio la reacción de Beckett, fue enojarse, pero luego pensó, que no sabía nada de la niña, tal vez, tuviera algún problema, si Reno había sido su única amiga, entonces… no podía juzgarla sin conocerla, pero tampoco era que la pelirroja, fuera muy fácil para conocer.

Alexis sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando se subió al ascensor, estaba dispuesta a acercarse a la detective, pero no bajaría la guardia, se decía que todo aquello no era más que por salvar su amistad con Renata, la doctora había hablado más tiempo con ella, diciéndole que no podía tratar tan mal a alguien que ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de conocerla, entonces ella comprendió un poco. Y se abrió la puerta del apartamento.

-Hola.-dijo Castle, y la niña de ojos azules encajo su mirada, con la de Katherine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que prometí subir este ayer, pero la página no me lo dejo publicar, no lo sé, tuve unos cuantos problemas para subirlo, así que decidí subirlo hoy, sé que odian a Alexis, pero tiempo al tiempo, ya veremos un poco más de la relación de Castle-Renata en el próximo capítulo, se integra una mujer misteriosa, la tendré así durante unos capítulos, por ahora solo viviremos de los momentos Caskett en recuerdos. <strong>

**Entre más RW dejen, más rápido actualizaré, así funcionaré. Já /.\**

**Buena lectura.**

**¡ESPERO SUS RW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

-Hey.-alcanzo a decir Kate alzando nuevamente la mirada hacía los ojos de Castle.- Pasen por favor.-dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y luego cerraba la puerta.

-Gracias por invitarnos a almorzar.

-Nada que agradecer… por favor siéntense.-el encuentro resultaba incómodo.- Iré por Renata.

La castaña se dirigió hasta su habitación entrando sigilosamente, dio unas cuantas respiraciones, tratando de calmarse, o buscar las respuestas a todo lo que su vida venía siendo desde que su padre había muerto, sintió unas irremediables ganas de llorar, miro el techo de su habitación, cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de darse valor, buscando tranquilidad en aquella madera, los movimientos en su armario la alertaron, allí estaba escondida su hija desde que había sido advertida de que la pelirroja vendría.

-Renata hija…-empezó diciendo mientras avanzaba.

-No.

-Cariño, dale una oportunidad.

-¡¿Por qué pides oportunidades por una persona que te trata mal?! ¡A TI! ¡ERES MI MADRE! ¡NO PUEDE TRATARTE ASÍ! ¡TÚ SOLO QUIERES SER AMABLE CON ELLA!–había gritado, y Katherine estuvo segura que todo había sido escuchado en la sala, desde la pregunta, hasta la última palabra pronunciada por ella.

-Escucha…-hablo serenamente, y Renata se preguntó cómo es que su madre hacía eso, sonar tan tranquila cuando la había visto por la hendija del closet tratar de no llorar, ¿cómo podía transmitirle tanta paz a ella? – Alexis quiere disculparse, nena, escúchala ¿vale? Estoy segura de que todo lo que grito… lo hizo sin pensarlo, debemos darle una oportunidad para que nos conozcas, eres su única amiga, tal vez se siente abrumada por nuestra presencia –espero.- ¿Reno?

Katherine espero unos cinco minutos más pero ella no salió, así que decidió ir a la sala, cuando entro a donde se encontraban los Castle vio a la pelirroja con la cabeza caída, le encogió el corazón verla así, y de repente no supo qué decirles, tal vez si regresaba y sacaba a su hija a la fuerza, ella reaccionaría, pero Beckett no era ese tipo de madres.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar? –pregunto la detective.

-Un vaso de agua por favor.-pidió Castle que la siguió hasta la cocina.- ¿qué dijo? –pregunto refiriéndose a Renata.

-Ella, se encerró cuando supo que ustedes vendrían.-no quiso mentirle a su compañero.- intenté… bueno creo que escuchaste…-le dijo mientras le daba el vaso de agua.

-Sí… Kate siento mucho el comportamiento de…

-Rick déjalo.-le corto Beckett.

-Eh, ¿y si yo intento que Reno salga? –pregunto entusiasmado.

-No creo que lo logres, si yo no…

-¡Eh! ¿Y la confianza? Logre que fueras mi novia…-susurro, arrepintiéndose al instante de traer ese recuerdo.- Lo siento yo…

-El primer cuarto que veas, está escondida en mi closet.-fue lo único que dijo.

Richard se dirigió hasta donde le indico, no sin antes dedicarle un guiñado a su hija, este entro con seguridad a la habitación, con pasos suaves se acercó hasta el closet, abrió las puertas, la niña que estaba sentada en el suelo frunció el ceño y este entro en el closet, y se sentó justo frente de ella y cerró las puertas.

-Bonito lugar en el cual esconderse.-dijo él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto la niña.- Si mamá se entera que estas aquí, te va a matar.

-No lo dudo, además de que creo que acabo de romper uno de sus zapatos.-dijo él haciendo una mueca que casi hizo reír a Renata.

-¡Ahora sí que eres hombre muerto! Mamá ama sus tacones.

-¿Cómo es que Beckett corre con estos?

-¡Verdad que sí! ¡Hala yo me hago la misma pregunta! –dijo la niña con enormes ojos.

-Esto es como llevar asesinos en tus pies.

-Yo prefiero las converse, o botas…-dijo ella.

-Oh…-susurro, era la hora de incluir a Alexis en la conversación.- Alexis es en ese aspecto como Kate, siempre le gustaron las zapatillas y ese tipo de cosas.-Castle vio el disgusto de la niña al mencionar a su hija.- Cuéntame que más te gusta hacer.

-Me gusta leer… y pintar, algún día quiero ser como mamá.

-¿Oh sí? –Pregunto el detective sorprendido.- Alexis quiere ser escritora, le gusta leer y también pintar.-Renata bajo la mirada.- No te pido que la perdones… sé que lo que te dijo te dolió, pero ella no está acostumbrada que una mujer como tu mamá le de atención.-Rick recitaba las palabras de la psicóloga.

-¿La mamá de Alexis? –pregunto de repente confundida con lo que le había dicho aquel hombre.

-Ella la dejo cuando tenía cuatro años, y solo viene escasamente… a veces solo la ve una vez al año.-Castle creyó importante contarle aquello a la pequeña, y no se equivocó.- Ella no ha conocido ninguna mujer que le diera esa atención, tu mamá quiso ser amable pero ella…

-Alexis no entiende por qué lo hace, ella piensa que lo hará con dobles intenciones ¿no? –Castle casi sonrió ante la inteligencia de la niña.

-Si…

-¿Usted no tiene novia? Digo… tal vez así podamos hablar con su novia, y decirle que le preste un poco de atención a Lex… la ayudaría.

-Yo no tengo novia.

-Oh.-Renata bajo la vista desilusionada, sintió unas irremediables ganas por ayudar a su amiga, pero sin novia por parte de su padre ¿cómo ayudaría?

Richard y Renata siguieron intercambiando palabras, la niña trataba por todo lo alto no reírse con aquel hombre, pero a veces se le hizo imposible, unas cuantas bromas eran a cuesta de Katherine, y otros eran planes para hacer bromas cuando ella fuera a la comisaría, así se divertirían; entre tanto Katherine se había quedado sola mientras que Castle hablaba con Renata, no entendía porque había aceptado aquello, pero cuando estaba cerca de él, no cabía razonamientos, siempre había sido así, de inmediato se puso hacer unos pequeños rollitos de pizza, para darle a sus invitados y si su compañero tenía suerte, Reno comería con ellos, Beckett al principio cuando Castle se había ido, pensó en ir a donde estaba Alexis, pero abandonó la idea, estaba completamente segura que si se acercaba, la alteraría, no sabía por qué la pelirroja se sentía amenazada por ella. Alexis veía desde el mueble a la mujer moverse por la cocina, se preguntó dónde conseguiría tanta ropa bonita, incluso aquella ropa de casa era bonita, y las bailarinas que llevaba se parecían mucho a las que ella le gustaba, todas las palabras que la doctora le había indicado hace unas cuantas horas volaron en su cabeza en ese momento, ¿por qué no probaba esa semana? Y así podría decirle todo lo que sentía a la doctora la próxima cita, si se acercaba con cautela, y no se abría mucho a la mujer, podría ver un poco más, no lo haría por ella, porque ella no necesitaba de Katherine, lo haría porque eso había indicado su psicóloga, y ella solo era una niña como para desobedecer, también lo haría para no darle más dolores de cabeza a su padre, y por qué no, también para conservar a su amiga, ¡no lo haría porque quería! Sino porque… Alexis intento buscar razones para rechazar la idea de que realmente quería conocerla, dudo varios minutos, pero a la final se levantó con timidez y fue hasta la cocina, quedando en la entrada, Kate por el rabillo del ojo la miro.

-Eh…-soltó en un susurro, dudo si había sido escuchada por la detective, pero noto como ella volteo para verla.- ¿qué haces? –pregunto tímida, tal vez hubiera resultado mejor dar un _''lo siento''_ pero no le daría el gusto aquella mujer, aun no sabía ni conocía las intenciones de la castaña.

-Son rollitos de pizza.-le había contestado Kate casi sin mirarla, noto la curiosidad envuelta en la timidez y la desconfianza.- ¿quieres ver como las hago? –El asentimiento por respuesta que obtuvo le produjo una sonrisa.-Bien, debes traer aquella escalerita, es de Reno, pero a ella no le importará prestártela.-La pelirroja hizo caso y con cuidado llevo la escalera negra con colores esparcidos por todas partes.- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –pregunto, pero la pelirroja negó.-Bien.

-¿Cómo los harás? –pregunto con curiosidad, se veía realmente interesante.

-Primero debemos amasar esto.-explico mostrando un bol lleno de harina.- Prueba tú.-le paso el bol a la pequeña, ella ya había terminado, pero tal vez si la dejaba hacer algo, ella cogiera un poco de confianza.

-Eh…-dudo.- no sé cómo hacerlo.-bajo la mirada al bol.

-Vamos a quitar ese abrigo ¿puedo? –Pregunto para ayudarla, se había terminado de secar las manos y esperaba la aprobación de la niña, no se sorprendió cuando ella misma se quitó su abrigo.-bueno.-susurro.- Ahora, debes meter tus manos, y tomar la masa y apretarla fuerte…

-¿Así?

-Exactamente así, sigue así, mientras busco el resto de los ingredientes.

Katherine sonrió cuando se giró, algo era algo, y eso a decir verdad para ella era mucho, Alexis cuando noto que la detective estaba de espaldas la miro un poco, la rabia quería apoderarse de ella, pero ahora era diferente, tenía la voz de su psicóloga aconsejándola; Castle había logrado sacar a la niña del closet, y esta salió contenta, casi riéndose de lo que a continuación sucedería, se encontraban cerca de la sala, y cuando llegaron en silencio a la cocina se quedaron parados, intentado no alterar nada, tratando de creerse lo que estaban viendo, Kate picando unos ingredientes, mientras Alexis esta vez estiraba un pedazo de masa como le indicaba la castaña, Renata sintió unas enormes ganas de gritar, por la imagen, mientras tenían la conversación en el cuarto de su madre, ella se preguntaba cómo ayudar a su amiga, y allí estaba la respuesta, su mamá, ella era la respuesta, enseguida quiso poner el plan en marcha.

-¿Comeremos rollitos de pizza? –pregunto Renata emocionada, sacando a Alexis de su tarea.

-Reno…-dijo enseguida y sonrió con alivio cuando su amiga también lo hizo.- eh…-empezó diciendo mientras miraba la masa.- tú mamá dijo que haríamos rollitos de pizza.

-Son mis favoritos, a ti también te gustarán.-sonrió acercándose con Castle.- ¿Mami puedo ayudar?

-Pero por supuesto, ¿qué te parece si ayudas a Alexis con esa masa?

-Vale…-sonrió mientras se subía en una silla del otro lado de la barra.

-Y desconfiabas de mí.-empezó diciendo Rick.

-Vale… gracias.-le dijo girando los ojos, y el hombre rió.- ¿qué?

-Aun sigues haciendo eso con tus ojos.

-Ah…-ella sonrió bajando la mirada.

-Rick.-llamo Renata.

-¿Sí?

-¿No tienes algo que decirle a mi mamá? –pregunto con una sonrisa inocente, y Richard negó mientras agrandaba los ojos, la pelirroja miro a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, nada… ¿a qué te refieres? No tengo nada que decirle…-dijo atropelladamente.

-Estas mintiendo.-dijeron Alexis y Katherine a la vez.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso? –preguntaron Renata y Richard, provocando la risa de los cuatro.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir Castle? –pregunto luego de que la risa se disipara.

-Oh…-empezó mirando a Alexis, y luego a Renata.- bueno eh… me… preguntaba…-tosió un poco.- yo, bueno…

-¡Richard habla!

-Resulta que cuando fui a ver a Renata, yo me metí en el closet, y me senté… bueno, ¿Dónde compraste esos tacones negros con suela roja? Son muy bonitos, tal vez compre unos.-dijo con ojos inocentes, mientras Reno soltaba una carcajada por la escena, y Alexis miraba a Kate y a su padre.

-Papá… creo que te matará.-le susurro la pelirroja tratando de que la detective no la oyera.

-¡Richard Alexander Rodgers Castle! –Levanto la voz.- ¡Esos zapatos eran mis favoritos!

-¡Prometo comprarte unos nuevos! –Empezó a decir tratando de disculparse.- ¡Dos si quieres!

-¡Claro que me comprarás unos nuevos! –termino diciendo golpeando la mesa, elevando harina que había sobrado ensuciando a Richard, y Alexis enseguida miro a Kate.

-Esa era la camisa favorita de papá.-le advirtió mientras trataba de no reírse.

-¿Ah sí? –La niña asintió.- entonces con más razón.-tomo salsa que aún estaba fría en una cuchara y le lanzó a Richard.- ¡Gracias por destruir mis tacones!

Las niñas se miraron y estallaron en risas cuando Richard tomo harina y ensucio a Kate, iniciando una pelea donde las niñas no se salvaron, Alexis parecía haber quedado en el equipo de Kate, y Renata en el equipo de Richard, ambas se tiraban la masa, Alexis sin pensarlo ni poniendo mucha atención tirando comida a su padre, para ''defender'' a quien en ese juego era su compañera, de igual manera hizo Renata, riendo, Rick cogió a la pequeña Renata alzándola mientras gritaba lo que parecía un grito de guerra, la niña ágilmente tomo masa para llevarla como provisión a donde la llevarán, Katherine gritó algo más, y Alexis tomó masa al igual que su amiga, que ahora era su enemiga a juego, Katherine no la alzo, pero si la bajo de la escalera donde se había montado para alcanzar a ver, la niña corrió detrás de sus contrincantes, pero estos habían decidido refugiarse en lo que parecía llevar a un segundo piso, la detective asumió su papel en el juego, y detuvo el paso de la pelirroja llevándola con ella, hizo señas para que no dijera nada, había otra manera de atraerlos hacía ellas, Kate tomo en brazos a la pelirroja, ella no protesto, con el juego toda la pelea en su mente se dilapido, la castaña llego hasta su cuarto y dejo a la niña en el suelo.

-Voy a ir a la puerta de entrada la abriré y la volveré a cerrar ¿vale?

-¿para qué? –Pregunto la niña extrañada con el plan.

-Reno pensará que me fui contigo, y saldrán averiguar si es cierto, tú saldrás del cuarto y le tiraras la masa, yo saldré de la cocina y también los atacaré, ¡y ganaremos! –susurro su plan, Alexis sonrió enorme y asintió, le encantaba formar parte de algo, y no que solo fuera su papá y él.

-Espera…-la llamo cuando ella casi iba saliendo.- ¿si me descubren y arruino el plan?

-Si te descubren yo vendré a rescatarte, no lo arruinarás.- Para Kate y para cualquier otra persona estas palabras sonaban normales en un juego, para Alexis en su cabeza significaron al más.

-Vale.-alcanzo a decir sonriendo.

Castle y la pequeña Beckett habían dejado de escuchar movimientos, ¿qué estarían planeando? Ellos ya habían planificado su plan, atacar desde arriba de la escalera, y así obtendrían la victoria, Renata no supo en que momento había quedado del lado de Richard, pero le emocionaba tener un compañero como él, se preguntó si Alexis se estaría divirtiendo también, de repente la puerta se abrió y unos ojos azules con ojos chocolates se vieron extrañados, la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

-¿Salieron? –pregunto Renata, mientras Richard espiaba por encima de las escaleras.

-No hay nadie abajo.

-¿Mamá se fue con Alexis? –pregunto extrañada.

-No sé, todo está raro.

-No se escucha nada.-hablaban en susurros.

-Muy bien… es hora de bajar, no te alejes de mí Reno.-hicieron unas señales, que habían inventado para su equipo.

Ambos bajaron en silencio, primero pasaron por el cuarto de Renata, faltaban diez pasos para quedar en el umbral que conectaba ese pasillo con la enorme sala, desde ese umbral Alexis vería a sus contrincantes y los atacaría, gritaría para advertir a Katherine así ella saldría también, la pelirroja miraba, solos unos cinco pasos más para atacar, Beckett esperaba en cuclillas detrás de la barra el grito de Alexis, escuchaba pasos, no sabía que sucedía, se sobre salto cuando Alexis grito, entonces se levantó con rapidez llevando con ella una taza de harina, la pelirroja escapo con rapidez, tomando la pierna de Katherine que le sirvió de apoyo por el piso resbaloso y luego para esconderse detrás de ella y protegerse, estallaron en carcajadas cuando vieron las caras enfurruñadas de ambos, la estampa que se podía ver era de una familia jugando con comida, Castle miro a Katherine y ella supo enseguida lo que haría, tomo a Alexis en brazos huyendo de los abrazos blancos del otro grupos, Renata río feliz, era eso lo que siempre deseaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Capítulo nuevo! ¡Oeh! Leí las RW, me he encontrado con nuevos lectores, espero la fic este siendo de su agrado, para los lectores viejos, gracias por seguir leyendo T.T. Me gustaría mencionar a mi ''editora'' Pilar, si ella no me hubiera prestado su ayuda en la primera fic, créanme, no hubieran llegado a leer nada de mi, Sofia :c que no sé donde esta T.T y también a <strong>**CupcakeKitten21, que me ha logrado atrapar con su fic, y también a resultado agradable intercambiar ''opiniones'' con ella. **

**¡Entre más comentarios tenga más rápido subo capítulo! **

**Que tengan buena lectura. **

**¡DEJEN SU RW!**


End file.
